La Sacerdotisa de Konoha
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Christine una chica de 17 años, es secuestrada por 2 akatsukis y llevada al mundo de naruto. Ahora de ella depende el destino del mundo, y el si salvara o no a sus personajes favoritos, porque ella no es una kunoichi, es una sacerdotisa.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A ELLA**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA! ME ESFUERZO DEMASIADO EN ELLA ASI QUE NO LA COPIEN SEAN ORIGINALES SI NO LO HACEN ME PONDRE TRISTE Y YA NO ACTUALIZARE Y ELIMINARE CUENTAS OKI**

**Hola este es el primer capitulo de esta historia, debo agregar que este es el fic mas importante porque es en el que mas trabajo, espero les guste.**

**Capítulo 1: CHOCOLATES**

Cerca del mediodía en un bosque ubicado a las afueras de cierta aldea ninja se podía ver corriendo desesperadamente a una joven.

-Demonios porque me sucede esto a mi ah! Me están alcanzando si sigo así jamás los perderé-

Pensaba la chica mientras iba corriendo y trataba de imaginar cómo había llegado a esa situación cuando hace 2 horas estaba feliz de la vida... y ahora por culpa de quien sabe quién estaba corriendo como loca hasta donde sus piernas le daban y por si fuera poco sentía que los pies se le iban a caer de dolor.

* * *

-Toma también tengo uno para ti.

Le decía a un joven moreno delgado aparente de su misma edad con cabello corto chino y piel clara, mientras estiraba su mano para entregarle una pequeña canasta con unos chocolates envuelta en papel celofán con un listón rojo.

-Ah! Muchas gracias Christine

-No hay de que Bryan Le respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa que hizo que el chico mostrara un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-d... d..e de todos modos gracias

-Aja... bueno voy a terminar de repartirlas Bryan siguió observando el lugar por donde acababa de pasar la chica de la cual desde la primera vez que la vio se enamoró de ella pero que aún no tenía el valor para decírselo.

Su nombre algo simple, común como cualquier otro... Christine de tan solo 17 años de edad, cabello castaño claro un poco debajo de sus hombros, ojos negros, piel apiñonada y cuerpo ni muy delgado ni muy gordo.

Ese día llevaba una falda de vestir negra de lycra a 10 cm por encima de sus rodillas con una blusa blanca con escote en el busto, manga corta y holanes cerca de los botones, zapatos grises de tacón con una pequeño mono al frente y saco cortó negro de 3 botones.

De repente se oyo una explosión, todo el lugar fue iluminado por una luz cegadora.

-pero qué demonios...

-que fue eso-pregunto una chica

-no tengo idea-respondio otra

-espera que es eso que se ve

La luz y el humo de la explosión fue desapareciendo poco a poco y dejo ver 2 sujetos parados

-quienes son ellos?

-no puede ser... im... imposible esos son...

Christine pudo ver perfectamente a esos hombres sabia quienes era, no lo creía era imposible de creer lo que sus ojos veían pero ahí estaban enfrente de ella no eran con los que siempre soñaba despierta de eso estaba segura pero eran del mismo lugar que ellos.

Capas negras con nubes rojas y sandalias de ninja eran lo que vestían ellos uno con una gran oz en la mano ojos color violeta y todo el cabello hacia atrás, el otro con una máscara que cubría su rostro solo dejando ver un par de ojos negros.

-maldito Itachi pudo hacer que cayéramos en un mejor lugar jashin-sama lo castigara por descuidado

-ya hidan el líder y él nos aseguraron que no tenían idea de si caeríamos en el lugar correcto por cierto dónde estamos?

-y yo qué demonios voy a saber kakuzu eres un imbécil no ves que yo caí junto contigo

Toda la gente miraba de arriba abajo demasiadas veces a esos dos.

-disculpe señor... porque viste así- dijo un hombre dirigiéndose a kakuzu-

-eh? Como que porque es obvio porque soy de akatsuki

-akaki?

-akatsuki-repitió kakuzu-

-asuki?

-con un carajo es akatsuki!- dijo hidan ya irritado tomo al pobre hombre de la camisa y lo levanto como si fuera de papel- dime dónde diablos estamos!

-e... bueno... yo... Pero...

-responde o te usare como sacrificio para jashin-sama!

-e... estamos en México señor

-México a bueno gracias- dijo hidan bajando al hombre amablemente y sacudiendo le la camisa como si tuviera polvo-

Caída de kakuzu al estilo anime

-d... de nada- alcanzo a decir antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-

-déjate de idioteces hay que buscarla!-le grito kakuzu muuuy enojado a hidan- no tenemos...

-hey kakuzu-lo llamaba hidan pero este no lo oía -

-idea de donde pueda estar por eso

-kakuzu

-creo que es mejor si nos separamos para cubrir más terreno

-kakuzu! Hijo de tu **** deja de ignorarme y ponme **** atención si no quieres que te mande a **** a tu ****

La tensión era fuerte

-pudiste haberlo pedido amablemte

-eso hice!

-bueno y entonces que

-que de que-pregunto hidan confundido-

-que me ibas a decir!-le grito kakuzu con una venita en su frente

-ah...si eso

-y bien

-la encontré

-ah la encontraste... Espera que... la encontraste! Porque no me dijiste algo tan importante desde el principio

-porque no dejabas de parlotear!

-y donde esta?

Hidan comenzó a caminar rumbo a Christine mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos los que se encontraban en la oficina inmediatamente al verlo huyeron de ahí quedando solo ella y los dos ninjas kakuzu inmediatamente giro su vista hacia la joven y la analizo durante un minuto.

-es ella-dijo hidan señalando con un dedo a Christine

-ella?-respondió kakuzu con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro- y como sabes que es ella?

-el collar

-el collar?

-si ve el pergamino que nos dio el tonto del líder Kakuzu saco un pergamino bastante viejo, se sorprendió veía repetidamente el pergamino y luego a la chica

-tienes razón bueno al menos fue más fácil de lo que creí, ya es hora de regresar- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y la jalaba del brazo y empezaba a caminar

-oye pero que...diablos

Kakuzu arrastraba a la pobre chica, cuando estuvieron fuera del lugar donde llegaron durante un descuido de el recibió un golpe en un lugar no muy apropiado, aprovechando Christine se soltó de su agarre y corrió de regreso pero hidan se do cuenta y la tomo con brusquedad, la arrojo contra unas puertas de cristal de una sala de juntas que estaba en ese pasillo haciendo que de golpe las atravesara destruyéndolas casi por completo.

–pero que rayos paso...oye tu... estas bien vamos respóndeme- un hombre de traje se acerco inmediatamente a Christine a socorrerla, yacía en el suelo inconsciente con cortadas por todo el cuerpo- rápido que alguien llame a una ambulancia está sangrando demasiado!

–ni siquiera intentes escapar otra vez- le dijo hidan aun sabiendo que ella estaba inconsciente con una sonrisa que atemorizo todos los presentes-

-tu le hiciste esto! Pero que rayos te pasa casi la matas- le grito un hombre que se dirigía hacia el-acaso estás loco ni siquiera pienses que te libraras de esto!

-cállate y quítate si no quieres morir esa niña nos pertenece

-no sé quién eres pero no dejare que te la lleves!

–oh! Acaso me estas retando jajaja creo que aún hay tiempo para divertirme un poco torturándolos- rápidamente hidan corrió hacia el apareciendo atrás de el antes de que se dieras cuenta hidan uso su oz y lo atravesó aventándolo contra el suelo, los presentes estaban a punto de salir corriendo pero hidan al ver su reacción lanzo su oz bloqueándoles el paso y se dirigió hacia ellos-a no eso si que no... no se irán ahora que la diversión está por comenzar

Tomo la oz y la dirigía ahora hacia una mujer castaña de aproximadamente 35 años pero antes de golpearla se alcanzo a ver una sombra negra atrás de hidan esta lo lanzo lejos de ahí evitando que matara a la mujer, todos quedaron impresionados al ver quien era la sombra que los había salvado.

-Vaya al fin despiertas nos has causado muchos problemas-Christine era cargada por kakuzu iba en su hombro como costal de harina- nunca me imagine que fueras tan fuerte fue nuestra culpa el haberte subestimado-

-subestimado? Pero de qué rayos hablas... haaay mi... mi cabeza siento como si fuera a estallar que me sucedió?

–pequeña zorra! Ni creas que te salvaras fingiendo demencia pagaras muy caro lo que me has hecho!

-de que rayos hablas!... eh?- Christine vio a hidan con la ropa destrozada y heridas profundas que hubieran matado a una persona normal -q... que te paso? Porque estas así

-como que porque! Hija de tu ****** si todo esto es tu ***** culpa no t hagas la ***** loca!

-mío culpa ja si como no yo no sé pelear ve y cuéntaselo a tu abuela a ver si te cree

–ustedes dos ya basta! Importa un **** carajo como quedaste hidan fue tu culpa te dije que no hicieras idioteces pero no... no me hiciste caso y por imbécil, ***** e **** mira como quedaste agradece que llegue a tiempo si no está mocosa de *****si te hubiera matado!

–matarme? Jajajaja! Esa mocosa no me podría matar nunca no digas estupideces kakusu

-lamento decepcionarte hidan pero si te hubiera matado! No hubiera quedado ni rastro de ti así que ya cállate!

Es una broma lo que dicen yo pelear? Jajajaja que buen chiste jamás he peleado en mi vida y que casualidad que hidan parezca un maldito vagabundo y a mí me echen la culpa seguro ellos se pelearon y a mí me quieren cargar todo-era lo que pensaba la chica

-bien hidan es hora- dijo kakuzu deteniéndose y bajando a Christine

-hora de que?

-eso a ti no te importa que rayos esperas hidan una invitación o que?

-cierra el hocico ya sé lo que tengo que hacer Hidan saco un pergamino que se veía bastante antiguo e hizo unas posiciones de manos.

-jutsu interdimencional!- grito hidan un agujero apareció justo bajo sus pies y el suelo se los "trago" literalmente todos cayeron dentro. Hidan no paraba de darle gracias a su dios por poder regresar al fin a su mundo.

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, subiré el segundo en seguida, si quieren leer mas de esta historia en mi perfil viene una pagina donde la historia esta bastante adelantada, en fin espero sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 ESCAPANDO Y UNOS NINJAS PECULIARES**

-aaaaaaaaa! Estamos cayendo al vacío hagan algo o nos vamos a matar!-era lo que gritaba Christine a todo pulmón siendo completamente ignorada por los dos, a lo lejos pudo ver una luz, cerro fuertemente los ojos sintió que alguien la tomaba para cargarla pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos para averiguar quién era de repente sintió que dejaban de caer, poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con hidan al verlo el sol reflejaba un brillo muy hermoso en sus ojos lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-gra... gra... gracia...- no alcanzo decirle por que el muy tonto sin ninguna contemplación la soltó de golpe al suelo -hay eso dolió! Pudiste tener más cuidado nunca te enseñaron a tratar a una mujer!

-me importa un carajo lo que pienses! Para mi todos son iguales! No veo el puto motivo para tratarte diferente!

-Que dijiste!

-lo que oíste o acaso estas sorda

-silencio ustedes dos! Ya basta me tienen harto o se cayan o ambos se irán al maldito infierno! Y les juro que ni siquiera el puto dios imaginario del imbécil de hidan podrá salvarlos!

-no era para que nos gritaras así-dijeron al unisonó hidan y Christine con apariencia chibi y las lagrimas a punto de caer, kakuzu al verlos respiro profundamente y se tranquilizo. –bien hay que continuar

-a donde me piensan llevar

-como que adonde obviamente con el líder

-que! No pueden hacer eso yo debo regresar o..o por kami todos deben estar como locos buscándome no! Deje unos chocolates en el casillero de mi trabajo se los van a comer debo volver!- gritaba histéricamente la chica haciendo que nuestro duo favorito se enojara con cada grito

-callate!- genial kakusu exploto – no te van a buscar

- ja si como no a mi si me quieren no como a otros- dijo y señalo con la mirada a Hidan

-mocosa hija de tu….

-no lo harán porque tu existencia desaparecio!- interrumpió Kakusu a Hidan

-de que demonios hablas momia mal cosida-le dijo Christine

- jajajaja esa es buena no se me había ocurrido jajajaja- estallo Hidan en carcajadas

-cierra el hocico jashinista de mierda!-le grito Kakusu- y tu niña es exactamente como te dije será como si nunca hayas existido

- no... no es posible

-bien hora de irnos

–y para que me quieren!? Seguramente el imbécil de Pein piensa que los ayudare a atrapar a los bijus pues no! Vayan y díganle que nunca jamás lo hare aunque los bomboncitos de Itachi y Sasori me lo pidan no lo hare

-tu como diablos sabes el nombre de todos ellos? – le pregunto de una manera no muy agradable kakuzu

–eh?

-responde ahora!

-yo... bueno pues...- demonios ahora si metí la pata como les voy a decir que se todo sobre este mundo porque son un anime que hago piensa piensa tu puedes Chris de peores situaciones has salido lo tengo!- lo vi en u sueño

–lo viste en un sueño?

-así es si no me creen es su problema pero yo digo la verdad

-así y cuando tuviste ese sueño si apenas nos conocimos hoy-la cuestiono hidan

-hace poco no le tome importancia hasta ahora

-y que mas sabes- pregunto interesado kakuzu

-como?

-me imagino que debiste haber "soñado" con más cosas así que dime que mas sabes

-si se otras cosas pero no pienses que se los voy a decir- les grito mientras de una bolsa escondida en su cadera del lado derecho sacaba una pequeña botella de perfume que siempre llevaba y se los roció a ambos en los ojos, aprovechando para salir corriendo

-mocosa hija de su madre cuando la atrape la voy a matar

-como se atreve esa niña yo le había tenido contemplaciones hasta ahora pero ya vera hidan vámonos hay que buscarla si la perdemos el líder nos matara-dicho y hecho ambos salieron de ahí con los ojos llorosos por el perfume ja quien lo diría ninjas de una organización criminal famosa y un con un perfume los derrotaron puede sonar demasiado estúpido pero es un fic y todo puede pasar hasta podían ser derrotados por una abeja pero eso seria muy estúpido.

Sabía de antemano que si la atrapaban esta vez si la matarían cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaban cerca ya iba muy agotada.

-Demonios porque me sucede esto a mi ah me están alcanzando si sigo así jamás los perderé-

Puff! Si así es al fin se había caído resistió un poco más de lo que creía.

-ah! maldita piedra Dijo la joven aun en el suelo con llamas en los ojos se paro y comenzó a patear la piedra. Eh? Como que patear la piedra debería de estar corriendo bueno haya ella.

No muy lejos de ahí se podían ver dos sombras oscuras saltando de una árbol al otro, se detuvieron en seco y saltaron frente a la chica ya se imaginaran quienes eran.

-jajajaja que tonta jashin-sama te castiga por tratar de huir del gran hidan

-déjate de idioteces hidan y atrápala que estamos perdiendo el tiempo y el tiempo es dinero

-tu y tu maldito dinero avaro de pacotilla kakusu a ti también te castigara jashin-sama junto con esta niña de mierda

-cállate! De una vez o te arranco la cabeza y te la coso al revés

-jajaja como si pudieras hacerlo

-no me subestimes soy más fuerte que tu-dijo kakuzu apuntándole con el dedo-aunque tu estúpida obsesión con ese dios imaginario te ha secado el cerebro

-que! Jashin-sama no es imaginario al diablo con lo que diga el líder serás sacrificio para jashin-sama –dijo mientras corría hacia el agitando su gran oz, kakuzu lo esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo-

-eres un tonto jamás podrás matarme

La chica solo los veía y pensó que eran más estúpidos de lo que pensaba así que aprovecho que estaban distraídos peleándose y volvió a salir corriendo de ahí.

Unos minutos más tarde….

-un momento- dijo kakuzu mientras detenía un golpe de la oz de hidan con un kunai y lo empujaba hacia atrás

-al fin te diste cuenta de que no eres rival para mi kakuzu

-no seas imbécil hidan

-imbécil?... maldito hijo de mierda como te atreves eres un infeliz!

- ya cálmate que casi olvidamos la misión

-eh? Maldición kakuzu porque no me lo recordaste antes es tu culpa si el líder nos mata

-te matara a ti por distraerte, a propósito donde esta esa chiquilla

Ambos se quedaron parados mirando hacia donde antes estaba la chica y solo pudiera ver el clásico humo que deja alguien al salir corriendo.

Tres puntos suspensivos en el aire...

-ah! Mocosa de mierda se ha escapado otra vez cuando la atrape me divertiré torturándola!- grito hidan con una mirada sádica

-hidan sabes que no puedes hacer eso la necesitamos

-al diablo! Con todo será un sacrificio para jashin-sama

-si se te seco el cerebro después de todo...

-tu cállate maldito demonio del dinero!

No muy lejos de ahí otra vez corriendo para no ser atrapada...

-no puedo creerlo en verdad estoy aquí e... es increíble tantas veces son las que soñé con este lugar mi sueño... Mi sueño casi esta hecho realidad, yosh! Aprovechare que estoy aquí y los conoceré a todos! Mi suerte está empezando a cambiar después de todo fue muy oportuna la estúpida pelea de esos dos ahora solo debo evitar que sasuke mate a itachi y también que la zorra de Karin ya no se le pegue mas y por supuesto que la socarrona de sakura no se le vuelva declarar.

También debo hacer que hinata se le declare a naruto para que ahora si de una vez por todas esos dos terminen juntos y debo enamorar a mi amado y adorado sasuke haaay es tan lindo esto es genial muérete de envidia Sebas jajaja yo estoy aquí y tu no haaay que feliz me siento creo que después de todo no perdí mi tiempo ayudando el otro día a esa ancianita con sus bolsas... debe ser el karma, un momento hay algo que no cuadra aquí como diablos hidan y kakuzu sabían de mi existencia aunque me duela admitirlo se supone que ellos no son reales y es imposible que me conozcan- dijo mientras se detenía- y si hidan los convenció y me quieren sacrificar a su dios raro nooo!- en su mente aparecía atada a punto de ser degollada con un kunai por konan- o si me quieren sacar toda la sangre y beberla en una noche de luna llena para ser mas fuertes-una imagen tipo resident evil pero con vampiros y los akatsukis- a ver Christine tranquila respira calmada estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí parada y además está volando demasiado tu imaginación bueno lo que debo hac... que fue eso.

Cerca de ahí estaban dos ninjas con ropas muy ajustados los cuales se veían muuuuuy extraños.

-buen intento lee pero la verdadera entrada dinámica al estilo de Maito Gay es así!

-eh? Auch!

Se oyó decir al chico que recibió una patada directamente en la cara lo cual lo saco volando de ahí y para fortuna de nuestra protagonista fue a caer cerca de ella... fortuna? Jajaja creo que desgracia.

–acepto mi derrota honorablemente gay-sensei... gay-sensei?

Después de caer estuvo unos pocos minutos inconsciente hasta que despertó y se levanto obviamente con un gran chorro de sangre cayendo de la boca buscando a su sensei.

-creo que hay alguien ahí a lo mejor me puede ayudar... hola! Hay alguien aquí hola! Por favor necesito ayuda

Lee escucho la voz de una mujer cerca de donde estaba el hasta que vio salir a una chica muy hermosa pero con un mal aspecto al parecer de su misma edad pudo ver que llevaba una falda negra pegada a su cuerpo con unos zapatos extraños y una blusa, cabello castaño un poco largo unos hermosos ojos negros, piel apiñonada y un cuerpo el cual pensó que no estaba en forma.

–quien eres tú?

–tu... tu eres

-responde por favor no quiero hacerte daño

En verdad es el wow es más extraño de lo que pensé eso significa que estoy cerca de Konoha que emoción wiii! Tranquila deja eso para después hay que fingir que no aves quien es. -ayúdame por favor mi nombre es Christine no sé donde estoy y unos hombres me venían persiguiendo además...

Lee no podía dejar de mirar de arriba abajo a la joven la cual creía era rara, antes de que terminara de hablar la chica levanto la mano en señal de que se detuviera.

-bueno primero que nada yo soy Rock lee mucho gusto Christine-san y en vista de tu situación pues lo mejor sería que...

-Lee! Donde estas?

Ambos pudieron ver salir a Gay de unos arbustos atrás de ellos.

-lee gracias al cielo estaba buscándote... tu quien eres? Debes ser muy hábil porque no te vi llegar o ya estabas aquí?

Caída de lee y Chris al estilo anime

-hola-dijo Chris reponiéndose

-Gay-sensei ella es Christine-san está perdida y al parecer la estaban persiguiéndola le estaba a punto de decir que probablemente Tsunade-sama pueda ayudarla.

-Lee no puedes ofrecerle ayuda así como así a los raros del bosque

-yo no soy una rara! Que le hace pensar eso.

-tu ropa

-ah ya

-no eres de aquí verdad? De donde eres?

-yo... yo vengo...-y ahora que le digo no le puedo decir que vengo de otro mundo me creerían una loca debo inventar algo rápido debe ser creíble para que me lleven a la aldea y pueda ver a Tsunade solo a ella le podre decir la verdad-no lo recuerdo solo sé que desperté y unos hombres decían que me llevarían con ellos y si no me dejaba lo iban a hacer a la mala así que me escape de ellos y me encontré con Lee-san

-mmmm- Gay miraba a la chica estaba muy cerca de su cara con su mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando-ok

-como dijo?

-que te creo te llevaremos a la aldea para que le digas a Tsunade-sama tu situación a ver si te puede ayudar, por cierto yo soy Mayto Gay

-muchas gracias! Yo soy Christine

Kakuzu y Hidan estaban en un árbol cerca de ahí después de observar todo decidieron con mucho pesar regresar para evitar batallas innecesarias y para informarle a su líder (aun sabiendo que los iba a matar) que la chica estaba en manos de Konoha.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la aldea Lee no paraba de explicarle a Christine del "Poder de la juventud", también ocasionalmente le hablaba de sus amigos

-que es eso-dijo el chico señalando al cuello de Christine

-ah esto.. mi hermano me lo dio dice que un día se lo encontró también me dijo que le recordó a mi es muy especial para mí porque fue el primer obsequio que me dio.

La chica se quedo mirando el collar con un aire de nostalgia de pronto recordó que eso había hecho que Kakuzu y Hidan la llevaran a ese mundo, pero que era lo que tenia de especial ese collar para ir a parar a un mundo distinto al suyo acaso era valioso o tal vez una antigua reliquia no lo sabía pero eso si en cuanto llegara a Konoha lo averiguaría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 3 UN VISITANTE EXTRAÑO EN KONOHA**

La voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos.

-es muy hermoso verdad Gay-sensei?

-a ver a ver déjenme ver si tienes raz... un momento- la cara de Gay mostraba un claro asombro cuando vio el collar- no no puede ser pero si es... Christine de donde lo sacaste

-fue un regalo de mi hermano porque?

-esto es imposible puede que tú seas Tsunade-sama debe saber esto de inmediato rápido hay que llegar a la aldea no hay tiempo que perder

-que sucede Gay-sensei?

-Lee no hay tiempo de explicar Christine será mejor que guardés ese collar hasta que lleguemos con Tsunade-sama absolutamente nadie debe verlo-no esto no puede ser esta chica puede que sea... eso explicaría el porqué la ´perseguían significa que ya es la hora pero aun es muy pronto tranquilízate Gay no hay tiempo para pensar hay que llevarla con la Hokague ella sabrá que hacer- Lee carga a Christine hay que apresurar el paso.

El chico con peinado de hongo vio en su sensei una seriedad que jamás había visto supo que el tendría sus razones para estar así por lo que no se atrevió a preguntar y se acerco a la chica.

-perdón Christine-san pero es una petición de Gay-sensei por favor sube

-p... pero Lee-san yo... no puedo soy muy pesada solo te incomodare-el chico estaba agachado con las manos atrás esperando que la chica subiera a su espalda

-eso no es verdad por favor sube no creo que seas pesada

-sube Christine estoy seguro que él te aguantara

-suspiro-está bien creo que no tengo alternativa aquí voy

-no eres tan pesada

-"tan pesada"? eso significa que si soy pesada por dios santo a donde me ha llevado mi adicción a las golosinas no no no tranquila no estás tan de la patada o sí? no claro que no siempre hay peores

-bueno Lee vámonos iré más rápido de lo normal intenta seguirme el paso está bien

-no lo defraudare Gay-sensei lo hare sin problemas

Ya con la chica a cuestas Lee y Gay se dispusieron a ir a ver a Tsunade.

Una rubia de ojos cafés con el cabello sujeto en dos coletas se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana, aun se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto al dejar a la chica irse como si nada pasara cuando debería protegerla para evitar que la encontraran, sabía que estaba en buenas manos pero aun así no estaba tranquila.

-Tsunade-sama aun no puede descansar hay mucho trabajo que hacer- la reprendió una joven que acababa de entrar con un montón de pergaminos en las manos, al lado de ella se veía un pequeño cerdito

-Shizune crees que hice lo correcto- le pregunto a la chica sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-si, después de todo tal vez sea un poco raro pero es uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea estará bien

- espero que tengas razón y ella esté bien

Las palabras de su asistente la calmaron un poco pero aun debía pensar en qué hacer con la chica

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Gay y Christine habían salido de la oficina de la hokague Lee ya no estaba con ellos se había ido a su casa a descansar después de todo esa había sido una mañana un poco agitada y fuera de lo común, ahora ambos caminaban por la calle dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde.

-por aquí Christine

-bueno y ya me va decir donde viviré

-tranquila ya casi llegamos Tsunade-sama dijo que sería buena idea que vivieras con ella

-ella? Con quien?

-no comas ansias pronto lo sabrás mira ahí esta

-porque tardaron tanto Gay-sensei?

Christine vio a lo lejos a una chica de ojos cafés y el cabello en dos chonguitos al instante supo quien era pero debió reprimir su emoción o si no todo se descubriría.

-hola Tenten-Gay vio que su alumna veía a la chica de arriba abajo – bueno primero lo primero te presento a Christine mi sobrina

-hola mucho gust... que!? Su sobrina!? Imposible Gay-sensei usted... pero ella...- la chica estaba n shock aun no creía lo que le decía su sensei como era posible que esa chica de aspecto inocente y normal si sobre todo muuuy normal fuera su sobrina-no se parecen además porque tiene esa ropa

-bueno bueno tranquila ya te lo explicare luego por ahora me gustaría pedirte un favor

-favor?De que se trata?

-se que vives sola y me gustaría que dejaras vivir a Christine contigo por un tiempo acaba de llegar de viaje y creo que se sentiría incomoda viviendo con migo solo será un tiempo

-mmmm está bien solo porque me lo pide usted ah! Que tonta perdón mi nombre es Tenten mucho gusto Christine-le dijo la chica inclinado su cabeza-

-el gusto es mío-le dijo correspondiendo el saludo-

-no es por ser descortés pero tu nombre es un poco raro jamás había escuchado uno parecido

-si creo que sí, fue idea de mi madre

-tengo la impresión de que seremos buenas amigas

-si también yo

Fue lo que si dijeron ambas chicas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al llegar a la casa Tenten le mostro a Christine la que sería su habitación mientras viviera con ella también le prestó un poco de ropa para que se cambiara la cual se puso después de darse un buuuen baño porque estaba hecha un asco.

Tenten fue a la habitación para preguntarle a Christine si tenía hambre pero se detuvo pues al abrir la puerta la vio en la cama completamente dormida decidió dejarla dormir un poco mas pues pensó que estaba cansada por el viaje.

A la mañana siguiente ambas chicas estaban desayunando

-descansaste bien?

- si muchas gracias Tenten-san

-solo dime Tenten

-de acuerdo si tu quieres

-bueno dime qué te parece si te presento a unos amigos míos ellos también son discípulos de tu tío

-en serio deben ser muy agradables-al fin al fin al fin conoceré al guapote de Neji aaaa por kami que buena idea tuvo Tsunade lo único malo es que él y Tenten terminaran juntos pero no importa yo tengo a Sasuke bueno aun no pero pronto así será-bueno creo que ya conocí a uno de ellos

-en serio?

-si a Lee-san fue ayer cuando llegue, me parece que estaba entrenando con mi tío

-ah ya veo pero aun te falta conocer a Neji es un poco serio pero te caerá bien-Tenten ya no aguanto la curiosidad y le lanzo la pregunta a Christine- oyes mmm no es por ser metiche pero porque estabas así ayer te veías como no sé si hubieras peleado

-a es que en el camino sucedieron unas complicaciones

-complicaciones?

-si- rayos que le digo- cuando venía de camino me encontré con unos ladrones y pues estaba huyendo por suerte me encontré con Gay y el evito que me hicieran daño-wow soy muy buena mintiendo quién lo diría-

-y estas bien? no te hicieron nada?

-si solo termine así porque tropecé un par de veces

-que alivio

-si pero aun así me asuste un poco pero ya paso

-mmmm oyes y que te parece si vamos de compras

-de compras?

-si porque creo que no tienes ropa

-si tienes razón

-bueno está decidido vamos de compras

Ambas chicas cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron para ir de compras al llegar a la tienda Tenten le pregunto a la castaña si tenía dinero.

-si tengo un poco espero que alcance-uff que bueno que Tsunade me dio un aunque Gay me dijo que era poco no pensé que en verdad ella fuera tan tacaña-

-no te preocupes si te falta yo te presto y cuando puedas me lo pagas ok

-muchas gracias Tenten

-no hay de que para eso son las amigas

-amigas?

-si acaso no lo somos?

-por supuesto que sí solo me sorprendió que quisieras ser mi amiga

-y porque pensaste eso eres sobrina de mi sensei y eso te hace parte del equipo y fíjate que con esos tres hacía falta con urgencia otra mujer jajajaja

-jajaja

Ambas chicas rieron, Christine se alegro mucho porque era amiga de una de las chicas que más admiraba supo inmediatamente que ella sería su mejor amiga bueno al menos mientras estuviera ahí.

Después de tres horas de meterse en cada tienda de ropa que veían, Christine ya tenía la ropa que usaría durante su estancia al salir se detuvieron al ver una escena muy curiosa.

Esto es lo que vieron a una rubia discutiendo con una pelirosa, a un rubio ojiazul con un ojo morado y varios chichones, a un chico con peinado de piña durmiendo plácidamente y a un gordito comiendo papas y hablando de lo más animado con un chico pálido.

Tenten al verlas le resbalo una gotita estilo anime.

-o... otra vez están peleándose esas dos, bueno creo que nunca cambiaran ven Christine hay que aprovechar-le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar-

-aprovechar?

-si, vamos a que los conozcas

-p... pero yo- o dios mío o dios mío ahora si me da, diablos estoy a punto de desmayarme no no no tranquila respira y cuenta hasta tres... uno fuuuu dos fuuuu tres fuuuu bien Chris ya lo sabes tú no los conoces-de acuerdo Tenten

-hey chicos!

-pero si es Tenten-dijo una rubia ignorando a la pelirosa-

-en serio si no me dices no me doy cuenta

-cierra la boca frente de marquesina

-qué?! Tu cállate Ino puerca

-chicas, chicas ya cálmense-les dijo Tenten ya estando junto a ellas- eh? Naruto que fue lo que te paso- le dijo al rubio

-n... nada

-pero si... bueno no importa chicos hay alguien que me gustaría que conocieran

-en serio es un chico guapo!-dijo Ino con corazoncitos en los ojos-

-no Ino a ver Christine ven

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica que estaba atrás de Tenten.

-hola-les dijo tímidamente Christine a los ninjas que la veían con suma curiosidad

-chicos ella es Christine vivirá un tiempo en la aldea

-mucho gusto Christine-san- le dijo la pelirosa- mi nombre es Sakura, el chico con el ojo morado es Naruto, el que está comiendo es Chouji y el pálido que esta con él es Sai

-oye tu quien te crees para presentarnos-le recrimino la rubia molesta pero por supuesto Sakura la ignoro-

-el holgazán que está durmiendo por allá es Shikamaru-le dijo señalando a este- y la del hocico grande es Ino

-que has dicho peliroja decolorada!

-que dijiste Ino puerca!

-lo que oíste jajaja te recomiendo que la próxima vez tengas cuidado con el cloro ya vez lo que le paso a tu cabello jajaja

-suficiente ahora si veras!-le contesto Sakura sumamente molesta-

-oigan basta! –les grito Tenten la cual ya estaba harta de sus absurdas peleas- miren como esta Christine la acaban de conocer y ya se pelean en frente de ella-

Todos voltearon a ver a la susodicha Christine solo las veía con cara de qué onda con su vida, Sakura e Ino se dieron cuenta y se apenaron

-l... lo sentimos Christine-san –le dijeron al unísono ambas chicas-

-está bien pero solo díganme Christine ok-les dijo sonriendo lo que hizo que Chouji, Naruto, Sai si incluso Sai se sonrojaran excepto obviamente Shikamaru que el todavía seguía durmiendo

-bueno Christine y de donde conoces a Tenten?-le pregunto Chouji-

-bueno... yo-la chica no sabía que contestar-

-vamos Christine diles- la animo Tenten-que no te de pena

-qué cosa debe decirnos-le pregunto Ino curiosa-

-bueno chicos yo les diré ella y yo nos conocemos pues mmmm como decirles

-vamos Tenten ya dilo-le dijo Sakura-

-ok ok no coman ansias ella es la sobrina de Gay-sensei

Nadie decía nada Tenten estaba muy sonriente y Christine bueno ella apenada

-qué?!-dijeron todos

-si como lo oyeron

-no es posible-dijo Sakura sorprendida-

-tu... Gay-sensei...-decía Ino sin creerlo-

-e...eres la sobrina del sensei cejudo-dijo Naruto-

-Naruto!-le grito Tenten-

-wow -fue lo único que dijo Chouji-

-vaya esta hermosa doncella es la sobrina de ese hombre raro-dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara-

Todos lo voltearon a ver mientras pensaban "mira quien lo dice tú eres igual de raro"

-nos dejaste sorprendidos no puedo creer que sean familia-le dijo Sakura a Christine-pero porque nadie sabía de ti? Ustedes sabían Tenten?

-la verdad no ayer me entere-le dijo mientras rascaba su nuca con su mano claramente en señal de vergüenza-además yo creo que Gay-sensei no es de los que andas contando su vida por ahí

-tienes razón a lo mejor eso es-dijo Chouji-bueno ahora que sabemos hay que mostrarle la aldea-

-tienes razón ven Christine vamos-dijo la Yamanaka muy ilusionada mientras tiraba del brazo de la chica

-está bien-

-ves te dije que te caerían bien-le dijo Tenten en voz baja para que solo ella la oyera-

-si son muy graciosos-aaa que feliz soy al fin los conocí -

Pasaron todo el día mostrándole la aldea al terminar se despidieron de ella y Tenten después ambas se fueron a la casa de la castaña cenaron y luego cada uno se dirigió a dormir pero esa noche Christine no podía dormir solo una cosa rondaba su cabeza...

Lo que Tsunade le dijo acerca de quién era ella...

-no puedo creerlo... porque? Solo espero que Tsunade no se equivoque

***FLASH BACK*****

-bueno llegamos-dijo Gay Lee bajo a la chica de su espalda, los tres estaban en la entrada de Konoha

-Gay-sensei creo que es mejor llevar a Christine-san con Tsunade-sama

-si Lee, bueno no es necesario que vengas yo la llevare tu ve a descansar

-no estoy bien iré con ustedes

-de acuerdo Se apresuraron a ir a la torre Hokague al llegar vieron a una pelinegra de cabello corto

- Shizune-san-saludo Lee-

-oh pero si son ustedes que tal el entrenamiento?

-bien gracias

-Shizune debemos hablar con Tsunade-sama –interrumpió Gay- es urgente

-esta un poco ocupada Gay-san pero pasen- les dijo abriéndoles la puerta del despacho-

Antes de entrar Shizune toco la puerta y después de oír que decían "adelante" entro.

-que sucede Shizune trato de terminar para irme pronto a beber sake- le dijo una rubia a su asistente sin dejar de sellar pergaminos ni mirarla-

-Tsunade-sama Gay-san y Lee-san quieren hablar con usted dicen que es urgente

-diles que pasen-

La Hokague hizo a un lado los documentos, y Lee, Gay y Christine entraron Shizune salió para dejarlos solos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-bueno díganme que ocurre-interrogo la Hokague-y quien es ella?-dijo señalando a Christine-

-mi nombre es Christine Tsunade-sama –le dijo la chica presentándose ella misma, Tsunade la miro con desconfianza

-me pueden explicar que sucede

-vera Hokague-sama durante nuestro entrenamiento encontramos a esta chica dijo que la perseguían unos hombres Lee le dijo que probablemente usted podría ayudarla al principio me negué pero después acepte

-Gay que no es seguro traer a un extraño, lo siento pero me temo que no podre ayudarla

-al principio yo pensé lo mismo que usted pero bueno...

-pero que?

-Christine enseñale tu collar

-porque?

-solo hazlo por favor, confía en mi

-está bien pero no se para que- la chica se quito el collar y se lo dio a Tsunade, ella lo recibió, al verlo abrió los ojos como platos-

-lo ve eso es lo que hizo que la trajera- le dijo Gay-

-tu... de donde lo sacaste- le dijo a Christine exaltada-

-es mío -como has dicho?

-ella dice que se lo dio su hermano, Tsunade-sama creo que ha llegado la hora

-creo que si Gay

-entonces ella es?

-me temo que si

- ya me lo imaginaba

-que ocurre de que hablan? La hora de qué?- pregunto Christine

-no sabes qué es esto verdad?-le dijo la Hokague entregándole el collar-

-un collar y? -Christine no solamente es un collar-le dijo Gay-

-entonces que es?

-Tsunade-sama no creo que sea prudente que Lee escuche esto aun es muy pronto para que se entere-dijo Gay refiriéndose a su alumno-

-que ocurre Gay-sensei- pregunto el chico que solo había estado observando hasta el momento-

-tonterías Gay déjalo el puede ayudarnos además Christine necesita protección y confió en que el podrá hacerlo

-necesito protección? Me pueden decir que rayos ocurre no entiendo nada

-le dijiste a Gay que te perseguían no es así?

-s... si -bueno eso quiere decir que hay alguien que esta tras de ti, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso antes de que te encontraras con Gay y Lee Christine suspiro, volteo a ver a Gay y le dijo

-lo lamento

-qué?

-Gay-san yo... yo le mentí

-mentiste? En qué?

-es verdad que me perseguían pero si se quienes eran

Gay se dio cuenta que para la chica era difícil supo que tendría sus razones así que no la cuestiono

-está bien Christine debiste tener tus motivos dinos todo estará bien

-bueno para empezar es una historia muuuuuy larga mmmm bueno yo estoy aquí porque eme secuestraron

-espera te secuestraron-dijo Tsunade alarmada-

-si -

-deben de estar buscándote en tu aldea-dijo Lee-

-jejeje bueno como decirlo yo pues... no vengo de ninguna aldea

-entonces?

-bueno Tsunade-sama yo vengo de un lugar muuuuucho mas lejano-rayos no sé si deba decirles a estas alturas aaaa Chris que bruta eres pudiste fingir amnesia pero no ya es tarde bueno ya que se los diré-yo vengo de un lugar que se llama México

-México?

-nunca oí hablar de él usted si Gay-sensei?

-no Lee yo tampoco

-es un sitio se puede decir que diferente o paralelo a este hay no existen los ninjas, ni el chakra bueno se dice que si pero nadie lo usa, la gente de ahí y obviamente yono tiene las habilidades que ustedes poseen

-espera tratas de decir que es otra dimensión-pregunto Gay-

-qué? Pero si eso es imposible o si es posible Tsunade-sama

-no Lee-san Gay-san tiene razón y pues si yo vengo de otro mundo o universo como le quieran llamar bueno volviendo a lo importante después de me secuestraron de la oficina donde trabajo y me trajeron aquí escape de ellos y bueno usted sabe el resto

-quienes eran los que te secuestraron?

-dos akatsukis

-akatsukis?! No puede ser ellos están tras de ti esto es más grave de lo que creí!-grito Tsunade-pero espera como sabes que eran akatsukis se supone que tu no perteneces aquí y por lo tanto no tenias que saber de ellos

-bueno pues...-mierda tenía que preguntar pensé que ya me había librado de eso-es que también hay algo mas, para empezar yo conozco todo sobre ustedes hasta podría decirles las identidades de toda la organización akatsuki

-sabes quiénes son?

-si Lee-san, pero bueno ellos me trajeron aquí porque según me necesitan además que usaron un jutsu suuper raro como dijo que se llamaba era haay no me acuerdo- se puso la mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar- ah ya me acorde se llama jutsu interdimencional y eso hizo que llegara hasta aquí

-ya veo así que así llegaste

-si Tsunade-sama y bueno ahora si me va a decir que tiene de especial el collar para que yo haya terminado aquí no es que me moleste pero quiero saber

-está bien Christine-

Tsunade se paro y se dirigió hacia la ventana pasaron un par de minutos, ella solo veía el horizonte sumida en sus pensamientos

-bueno para empezar tu collar es una antigüedad se dice que quien lo porte será la nueva salvadora del mundo la cual reencarno para protegerlo ella será "La Sacerdotisa del Fuego"

-s...sacerdotisa del fuego

-así es tu eres su reencarnación

-pero no entiendo solo por tener este collar dice eso?

-Hace tiempo antes de los ninjas hubo una guerra que definiría el destino del mundo se dice que el fin estaba predicho y no se podía evitar, entonces apareció una sacerdotisa con poderes desconocidos ella fue la primera persona en utilizar el chakra con su poder termino la guerra dándole al mundo paz, pudo lograr mantener el equilibrio natural se dice que la fuente de sus poderes provenía del collar que portaba, paso el resto de sus días protegiéndolo ya que muchos anhelaban tenerlo, antes de morir dejo el collar a una joven de nombre Kitsuru, le dijo que debía protegerlo y evitar que lo robaran el collar fue escondido, durante un tiempo estuvo a salvo, un día el sabio de los seis caminos lo encontró fue así como el creo el ninjutsu, taijustu y genjutsu pudo aprender la manera de controlar el chakra, Kitsuru creyó que el sabio había robado el collar, lo enfrento trato de matar pero fallo ella siempre creyó que era una ofensa a la Sacerdotisa el haber revelado a la humanidad poderes que debían permanecer ocultos así que tomo el collar y huyo, jamás se supo mas de ella ese fue el inicio de la era ninja-dijo Tsunade-

Gay continuo -se dice que ese collar solo podrá ser portado por la nueva salvadora que Mikuyo la antigua sacerdotisa haya elegido, cuando esta aparezca será un aviso de que el equilibrio corre nuevamente peligro

-Christine tu eres la nueva sacerdotisa del fuego tu misión no tu deber es el proteger el mundo el hecho de que el collar apareciera en tu mundo es una muestra de lo mucho que Kitsuru trato de alejarlo de aquí. – dijo Tsunade a Christine

Christine y Lee estaban en shock no podían creer lo que Tsunade y Gay habían dicho, no lo podía asimilar supo entonces que ella tendría que cargar con una gran responsabilidad de ahora en adelante

-Christine-san- fue todo lo que pudo decir Lee-

-lo lamento Christine pero no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos y protegeremos o no Lee-dijo Gay muy sonriente

-por supuesto Gay-sensei-

-bueeeno como veo que no tengo de otra y que además estaré aquí un bueeeen tiempo ahora hay que buscar donde viviré o quieren que duerma en la calle-dijo Christine aceptando muy de mala gana la situación-

-de acuerdo Christine te conseguiré donde vivir mientras estés en Konoha además si alguien pregunta eres la sobrina de Gay entendido

-eh?! Pero... pero... –decía ella pero al ver la cara de Tsunade uy que miedo tuvo que aceptar- s... si gracias por su ayuda Tsunade-sama

-seré el mejor tío del mundo- dijo Gay con un pose triunfante y llamas en los ojos-

-jejeje si como diga "tío Gay"-demonios ahora si me lleva la que me trajo que suerte la mía-

-Gay creo que sería bueno que se quedara con ella

-ella? Quien Tsunade-sama

-pues la única mujer de tu equipo

-ah ella ok hablare con ella

-a disculpen quien es ella

-tranquila Christine ya la conocerás

Acaso será no no es posible –pensó sacudiendo su cabeza como tratando de sacar esa idea de su mente-

***FIN FLASH BACK*****

-maldición yo quería ser una kunoichi pero no tenía que ser la reencarnación de esa mujer diablos bueno ya que-bostezo-creo que mejor me duermo.

Después de todo tendría que aceptar ser quien debía, después de analizar todo se quedo profundamente dormida despertando al día siguiente.

**Bien este es un poco mas largo, no hay comentarios y eso me pone triste u..u,**

**Bueno hasta la próxima y comenten eh! jejeje bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 LIBROS Y APODOS?**

En la guarida de Batman digo de akatsuki...

-Pein respira- decía una chica con una flor de papel en la cabeza-

-Konan

-si dime

-tú crees que haya alguien más estúpido que Tobi

-porque lo dices

-bueno pues aquí tenemos aun par-decía con una mirada asesina a Hidan y Kakusu-

-alguien llamo a Tobi-dijo Tobi saliendo de quien sabe donde-

-Tobi largo de aquí! O te juro que dejare a Deidara matarte con toda su arcilla!-le grito el pelinaraja-

-lo dice en serio líder-sama-dijo Deidara que también llego de quien sabe donde- no me miente si es así me haría muuuy feliz ándele si ándele porfis –decía Deidara con apariencia chibi y estrellitas en los ojos mientras zarandeaba a Pein de su capa-

-Deidara-dijo Pein con una vena muuuy gruesa en la frente-

-si líder-sama

-lárgate junto con Tobi ahora o te juro que ambos morirán!- ups por fin exploto Pein-

-p... pero-Deidara estaba a punto de llorar

-Deidara-sempai no llore o Tobi también llorara-dijo el enmascarado mientras abrazaba al rubio-Tobi lo consolara-

-Tobi quien puta madre te crees que eres, SUELTAME MALDITO!-oh Deidara también exploto-el rubio empujo a Tobi y comenzó a perseguirlo mientras le lanzaba arcilla explosiva- ven acá no huyas cobarde el líder me dio permiso de matarte

-buuuuaaa!-lloraba el enmascarado-sempai quiere matar a Tobi pero Tobi es un buen chico, Itachi-san salve a Tobi

-hey Deidara yo no te he dado el permiso aun de matarlo-le grito el Pein pero era tarde Deidara ya se había ido tras de Tobi- malditos ya me las pagaran

-Pein-lo llamo Konan

-que?

-que piensas hacer con ellos?- dijo señalando a Kakusu y Hidan-

Ambos shinobis solo tragaron saliva y sintieron un frio correr su espalda.

-ah es cierto lo había olvidado

-QUE! Lo olvido maldita Konan porque tuvo que recordárselo pensaban ambos y fulminaban a Konan con la mirada, Pein tosió para que le prestaran atención-

-bueno en que estábamos así ya me acorde-Pein esbozo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa-

-NOOOOOOO!

Fue lo último que se escucho de ambos antes de desaparecer para siempre y nadie volviera a verlos jajajaja no es cierto Pein solo los uso de saco de box y los mando atender las camas de todos por 3 meses.

En Konoha...

Christine se levanto temprano y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

-me pregunto si habrá información de Mikuyo espero que si

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que entro a la biblioteca y comenzó a busca, estaba por darse por vencida hasta que vio un libro titulado "Luna Aurea" lo hubiera tomado pero había un problema estaba hasta arriba en el último entrepaño.

-maldición debe haber una escalera por aquí-comenzó a buscar- haya esta- se acercó a la escalera y la comenzó a empujar- bien con esto bastara- subió a la escalera pero no se dio cuenta que la puso mal, se estiro para tomar el libro, la escalera comenzó a balancearse pero no le tomo importancia, entonces la escalera cayo y ella también estaba a punto de azotar como res pero alguien vio y la atrapo justo a tiempo.

-hermosa doncella deberías tener más cuidado-dijo bueno ya se imaginaran quien

-eh?Christine abrió los ojos y se sonrojo por lo dicho- S... Sai-kun

-no solo Sai Christine-san

-e... está bien tu d... dime Christine-mierda ya me parezco a HInata-

-de acuerdo

-S... Sai

-si?

-m... me p... podrías bajar-genial esto es maravilloso un lindo chico me está cargando y que hago yo? Solo tartamudear-

-ah se me había olvidado-le dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras la bajaba-

-g... gracias-hello! Tierra a Christine deja de hablar como tonta-gracias-mejor mucho mejor-espera como que se te olvido eres más raro de lo que creí

-raro? Jamás me lo habían dicho ah! Ya sé un apodo bueno tu serás hermosa doncella

-espera no es vergonzoso-de seguro ya estoy igual de roja que el cabello de Gaara-

-y porque

-bueno es que, mejor dime Christine o tal vez solo Chris

-un diminutivo de tu nombre ok Chris pero sigo creyendo que te queda mejor hermosa doncella

- a lo mejor lo crees tú pero yo no

-bueno si no te gusta puedo buscar otro

-no en serio así está bien

-tal vez muñeca, bello ángel, primor, princesa...

A cada cosa que salía de la boca de Sai, Christine se ponía cada vez más y más roja uff parece que va a explotar.

-b... basta Sai me da pena -oh ya se el otro día oí que le decían a la belleza de Ino mamacita tal vez ese te guste si definitivamente ese

-QUE?!-vaya deje de tartamudear-NO!

-te queda perfecto "mamacita"

La gota que derramo el vaso, Christine estaba roja a más no poder pero en ese instante adivinen quien llego a la biblioteca.

-Christine-san, Sai

-S... Sakura-san-decia Christine aun roja-

-dios mío Christine-san estas muy roja debes tener fiebre

-n... no -es verdad no tienes pero que pasa -b... bueno es p... por Sai

-ya te pareces a HInata, aunque creo que aun no la conoces, espera que Sai que le hiciste- dijo la pelirosa mirando al chico-

-yo nada

-como que nada ve como esta

-yo solo le puse un apodo como ella a mi

-un apodo? - debe ser horrible para que Christine-san este así ja debe ser peor que como me dice a mi-pensaba Sakura

-si ella me dice raro

-Sai ese no es un apodo-a Sakura le resbalo una gota de pena al puro estilo anime-

-claro que sí y yo le dije mamacita bueno primero fue hermosa doncella pero no le gusto, luego pensé en bello ángel princesa, muñeca y primor pero esos tampoco le gustaron pero recordé que a la belleza de Ino le dijeron mamacita y así decidí ponerle luego ella se puso así

-m... mamacita, p... primor, m... muñeca, b...bello ángel, princesa, hermosa doncella- a cada cosa que repetía Sakura la vena que salió en su frente de coraje se iba haciendo cada vez mas y mas gruesa- a ella le dices así y a mí me dices fea!- grito al fin-

-shh- se oyó decir a alguien-es una biblioteca

-perdón-dijo Sakura apenada-Sai como te atreves

-pero no tiene nada de malo feíta

-FEITA?! Ya cállate- Puff se oyó y se vio a una pelirosa salir muy enojada dejando a un chico con una fuerte mano marcada en la mejilla.

-Sakura-san- dijo Christine-

-maldito Sai me las va a pagar, a ella la acaba de conocer y le dice mamacita como se atreve-decía por debajo la pelirosa mientras se iba-

-vaya porque se enojo. Dijo Sai-

Caída de Chrisine al estilo anime

-hay Sai-dijo mientras se reponía- es verdad yo venía a otra cosa lo siento Sai debo irme

-está bien adiós mamacita Christine freno de golpe su ida, volteo mas roja que un tomate y le dijo -cállate Sai es Christine ya te lo dije!

-no es cierto es mamacita

-eres peor que un mosquito mejor me voy antes que te de una cachetada igual que Sakura-san Le dijo al chico, y se salió con el libro en mano a buscar otro lugar donde leer, ya fuera que el libro hablara o no de Mikuyu quería leer algo para distraerse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, estoy mega triste porque no hay comentarios u..u bueno disfrútenlo.**

**CAPITULO 5: UNA NOVIA? NO GRACIAS**

**POV HANA INUZUKA**

(HERMANA MAYOR DE KIBA)

Fui a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que necesitaba, estaba a punto de entrar cuando vi que una chica castaña estaba roja a no más no poder, frente a ella vi al chico robot sin emociones amigo de Kiba creo que se llama Sai, pero bueno me llamo la atención esa chica pues nunca la había visto pero si Sai la conocía Kiba también, se me ocurrió una gran idea jejeje, ire a buscar a Kiba.

**FIN POV HANA**

-donde se habrá metido, ya se debe estar entrenando con akamaru .

Se dirigió al bosque y efectivamente estaba entrenando

-Kiba!-grito Hana al chico

-eh? Hana

-Kiba tengo que hacerte una pregunta

-a ver que cosa

-hay una chica que no conozco asi que dime como se llama

-de que rayos hablas

-como que de que

-bueno de quien hablas

-no me digas que no la conoces

-por eso a quien

-es una chica unos centímetros mas baja que tu, se ve de tu edad, tiene unos ojos negros, cabello castaño debajo del hombro

-no es Tenten

-no esta chica es como decirlo un poco mas inocente femenina

-no pues no se quien sea y para que quieres saber

-bueno es que soy tu hermana mayor

-y eso que

-bueno que como hermana mayor me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante que ya va siendo hora de que tengas novia y mi instinto m dice que esa chica es perfecta para ti

-pero que demonios dices

-no me hables asi

-esta bien lo siento hermana

-ademas todo el mundo se dio cuenta que te gusta Hinata pero odio decir que ella ama a Naruto

-eso ya lo se hace mucho que me di cuenta de ello

-Kiba debes olvidarla

-lo se pero

-pero nada es mas vamos-empezo a jalar a Kiba de la mano

-a donde

-como que a donde a que veas a la chica que te digo

-no asi estoy bien gracias

Hana no escucho los ruego de Kiba y se lo llevo mejor dicho arrastro hasta la biblioteca, al llegar solo vieron a un chico palido leyendo un libro.

-donde esta-le pregunto Hana a Sai

-quien?

-como que quien la chica que estaba contigo hace rato

-a Sakura-san

-no ella no la otra de cabello castaño

-ya ves Hana ya imaginas cosas estaba con Sakura-san-dijo Kiba

-se fue hace un rato

-como y adonde-pregunto Hana

-espera Sai la chica existe-pregunto Kiba

-quien la hermosa doncella claro que existe

-como dices-dijo Kiba

-Christine la sobrina del sensei cejudo de Lee-san

-QUE?!-dijeron Kiba y Hana- TIENE UNA SOBRINA!

-si

-por dios ya me la imagino-Kiba se imagina a una chica con unas super cejas de azotador, unas mallas verdes y la pose al estilo Gay-que horror y tu que hasta querías casarme con ella

-no yo solo quería que fuera tu novia el casamiento no oyes no es mala idea seria una buena esposa jejeje

-tu si que sabes como asustar a la gente hermana

-bueno ni modo será otro dia-tu señalo a Sai- la próxima vez mas te vale que se la presentes a Kiba

-y yo porque

-porque tu la conoces

-bueno aunque se parezca a Gay-san podría ser una buena amiga-dijo Kiba

-amiga? Kiba estás loco o que te fumaste te dije que no te comieras ese ramen del carrito que vimos en el bosque ya vez todo por eso ya se te seco el cerebro

-QUE?! No fue el ramen que diga yo si tengo cerebro a diferencia de otras

-hazme caso por una vez en tu vida esa chica es especial

-si se parece a Gay-san seguro lo es jajajaja

-que gracioso Kiba pero estoy segura que te caerá muuuy bien cuando la conozcas

-si como digas yo mejor me voy al bosque akamaru me espera nos vemos en la cena, adiós Sai

-adiós chico-perro

-cállate-dijo Kiba con una aura oscura y se fue al bosque

-hay este chico bueno yo también me voy-dijo Hana- nos vemos

Sai vio por donde habían salido los hermanos Inuzuka y regreso su atención al libro.

Kiba iba camino al bosque y se dio cuenta que su hermana tenia razón, ya era momento de olvidar a Hinata y buscar a esa persona especial, se preguntaba por que demonios su hermana le había insistido en mostrar a la chica ella no actuaba asi pero si insistia tanto talvez valia la pena conocerla total no perdia nada. Al llegar al bosque pudo ver a akamaru echado y decidió dejar el entrenamiento para después de pronto escucho que alguien se acercaba al voltear a ver vio a una chica.

-vaya es muy linda un momento cabello castaño, ojos negros y además trae un libro me pregunto si será ella la chica que dice mi hermana-Kiba no supo que hacer solo se le ocurrió despertar a akamaru y ambos trepar al árbol mas cercano para esconderse.

Ya arriba...

-porque demonios me escondo mejor me bajo, rayos ahí viene

La chica se recargo en el árbol, se acomodo y empezó a hojear el libro por lo visto planeba estar ahí un buen rato pero a Kiba no le molesto pues la chica había captado su atención y el aprovecharía para contemplarla.

-vaya es una enciclopedia-se dijo a sí misma la chica- a ver veamos sacerdotisa debes estar por aquí- empezó a buscar el índice del libro-wow es muy extenso el significado bueno será mejor empezar a leer-

"_SACERDOTISAS"_

_Desde la antigüedad las sacerdotisas han sido conocidas como creadoras de nueva energía, eternamente jóvenes y bellas, eternamente viejas y serenas y eternamente madres de la vida, sin embargo esto, cuesta creerlo, ya que muchas mujeres que han sido elegidas o que nacieron para ello han de prepararse, para reconocer lo que supuestamente son. _

_Para preparar la iniciación de Sacerdotisa de 1º grado se requiere un año y un día., para abrirse a los tres mundos, conocer el lenguaje de los elementos, ser capaces de contener el poder sin desequilibrarse conocer las leyes de la adivinación, de la magia, de la sanación, y ser parte del todo._

_Pero no necesariamente todas las elegidas han de escoger este camino para ser iniciadas, muchas pueden sentir la apertura interna sin necesidad de seguir determinadas enseñanzas, sienten la iniciación a nivel profundo con la naturaleza no hay nada ni nadie que les pueda indicar el camino, es algo que ellas mismas deben conocer y experimentar._

_La promesa o el compromiso más profundo de una Sacerdotisa es ponerse al servicio de la vida, entregarse a defender la vida en cualquiera de sus formas, reconociendo que todas las formas de vida son sagradas, piedras, animales, árboles, etc. Y sobre todo que no existe un mundo superior a otro, que todos somos parte del tejido de la creación que nos mantiene a todos unidos en una espiral._

_Cada mujer se puede dedicar según su individualidad esencial a aquello en lo que más resuena: sanación, magia, adivinación, enseñanza, cocina, plantas medicinales, pero si ha reconocido su poder interior convertirá en sagrado cualquier acto que realice. _

_Esa es la única diferencia y la misión de una Sacerdotisa es tener poder para bendecir cualquier acto o forma de vida._

_Todas las sacerdotisas que realizan su iniciación deben recuperar la energía arquetípica de la naturaleza, y evocar e invocar a Mikuyu, hija de Midori, reina, defensora y representante de todos los poderes de la naturaleza que cubren con un manto invisible el mundo._

_Mikuyu destruida por el deseo de proteger al mundo del cual permaneció oculta durante casi toda su existencia, guardiana del poder natural del humano: el chakra un poder que fue descubierto y dio inicio a la nueva era, con el sabio de los seis caminos al frente aprendiendo el manejo del chakra y dando a conocer el ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu habilidades que fueron heredadas de generación en generación cambiando de acuerdo a la región naciendo los kekenguei kai originando clanes y asi las naciones como se conocen actualmente._

-entonces eso significa ser una sacerdotisa debo empezar a entrenar será mejor preguntarle a Tsunade ella me dira que hacer

-Christine-san

-eh-volteo y vio un chico de verde

-Lee-san no te he visto desde antier (recuerden que ya habían pasado tres días desde que llego)

-si lo sé y-el chico volteo al árbol

-que ocurre-la chica también volteo

-quien está ahí salga inmediatamente-dijo Lee y se puso en frente de Christine para protegerla-

Se pudo ver las ramas moverse, Lee corrió y lanzo un golpe al árbol de él cayeron al suelo un chico y su perro

-Kiba-kun, akamaru-san-Lee se acerco y ayudo a Kiba a levantarse- que hacían ahí arriba

-yo no pues nada solo

-guaf!

-callate akamaru-dijo Kiba-bueno es que estábamos entrenando y queríamos descansar asi que nos subimos al árbol y nos quedamos dormidos jejeje

-aja-dijo Lee no muy convencido

-bueno oye Lee-Kiba se acercó al chico y le dijo al oído-quien es ella

-ah ella es Christine-san ella viene de o…

****FLASH BACK****

- Christine te conseguiré donde vivir mientras estés en Konoha además si alguien pregunta eres la sobrina de Gay entendido-dijo Tsunade

*****FIN FLASBACK****

-digo es la sobrina de Gay-sensei-dijo recordando las palabras de la Hokague-

Christine vio que los que habían caído eran Kiba y akamaru y lo siguiente que hizo fue:

-aaaa-grito y corrio- que lindo eres que lindo eres- abrazaba al perro como oso de peluche tratando de no matarlo-hay dios mio tu pelo es taaaan suave

-hola-dijo Kiba que se acercó pues le impresiono la actitud de la chica-

-siempre quise abrazarte- pensó Christine mientras seguía con akamaru pero no escucho que Kiba le hablo.

-veo que te agrada akamaru- dijo Kiba al darse cuenta que la chica no lo oyo-

No puede ser no puede ser esa voz es de aaaaaa (grito mental) Kiba! Dios que buena suerte mejor digo algo-asi es adoro no me encantan los perros son taaan lindos-dijo aun abrazando al pobre de akamaru pero ya viendo a Kiba-

Le encantan los perros mi hermana tenia razón esta chica es especial- pensó Kiba

-bueno y asi que tu eres el que me estaba espiando-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y soltando a akamaru-

-c… como dices-algo se me tenia que pegar de Hinata- no te espiaba

-bueno bueno no importa soy Christine la sobrina de Gay supongo que lo conoces no es verdad-wow pensé que me saldría pus de la boca al decir la frase "sobrina de Gay" pero veo que no-

-así que es cierto que es tu tío

-si

-bueno yo soy Inuzuka Kiba qusto en conocerte-dijo el chico sonriendo-

-demonios no otra vez-penso Christine al sentir que se sonrojaba por el chico igual que con Sai-

-y dime como alguien como tu puede ser sobrina de el cual de tus padres era su hermano-dijo coquetamente Kiba

-padres…. Hermano oh dios no pensé en eso que hago que hago-b…. bueno p… pues-genial de nuevo el tartamudeo-

-vaya se parece a Hinata en verdad es especial-es que tu no te pareces a el eres mas linda- un momento linda? Yo jamás he dicho eso bueno lo he pensado pero dicho jamás, vaya esta chica me gusta-penso Kiba-

Tin tin tin tin bingo igual de roja o peor que hace rato.

-acaso esta…-pensó Lee al ver todo lo que ocurría y se acerco-Kiba-kun le estas coqueteando a Christine-san

-eh-ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Lee Kiba estaba igual de rojo o más que Christine

-no mejor dicho tal vez bueno quien sabe-respondió el chico nervioso

-tal vez pero que rayos no amaba a Hinata- pensó Christine

-porque me preguntas Lee acaso te gusta?-dijo Kiba para saber porque Lee le preguntaba

Christine se hizo piedra

-no no no no dique no por favor di que no si dios existe que diga que no-pensó Christine

Ambos vieron a Lee y vieron que las mejillas se le ponían un poco rojas, Christine temió lo peor.

-no, yo quiero a Sakura-san-dijo aun sonrojado

-uff- suspiro de alivio por parte de Christine

-pero…

-eh-Christine se hizo piedra otra vez

-me he dado cuenta que ella ama a Sasuke-san y aunque el no este se que siempre lo esperara y he decidido olvidarla así que no se si Christine-san me gusta-dijo Lee

-vaya así que se encuentra en la misma situación que yo-pensó Kiba- un momento dijo que no sabe no puede ser seguramente Gay-san tratara de convencer a Christine-san de quedarse con el NOO! (grito mental)

Y bueno Kiba en shock, Lee sonrojado viendo el horizonte, akamaru en el suelo durmiendo y Christine ella pues un momento se desmayo, la impresión debió ser fuerte pobre.

-Lee-san que bueno que hayas decidido olvidar a Sakura-san pero sobre Christine-san bueno ella pues creo que opina diferente o no Christine-san-Kiba volteo y vio a la chica desmayada al puro estilo de la Hyuga

-Christine-san!-gritó Lee, él y Kiba fueron a ver a la chica-que le ocurrió

-fue tu culpa

-y mia porque

-porque le dijiste que no sabias si te gustaba

-y eso que

-como que que pues se impresiono

-ah Ya se debe ser que cuando me vio la primera vez en el bosque se enamoro de mi y le dio tanto gusto de ser correspondida que se desmayo-dijo Lee orgulloso golpeando ligeramente su barbilla con la mano y olvidando que la chica estaba en el suelo.

Kiba se levanto y solto a Christine (el la tenia sostenida) ocasionando que se golpera la cabeza.

-enamorada ja no lo creo o al menos no de ti

-y si no es de mi de quien más podría ser

-no lo sé pero no creo que ella este enamorada bueno al menos por ahora

-AHHH! (grito mental) no me puedo mover no, me voy a morir ya casi si ya casi veo la luz no otra vez dejo volar mi imaginación solo me desmaye si lo eso un momento, QUE?! ME DESMAYE?! Primero tartamudeo, ahora me desmayo y el mundo me castiga con que le gusto a Lee, pobre Sakura ya se lo que sentía, estupendo que sigue-pensaba Christine fingiendo estar inconsciente pues el golpe la despertó.

-Kiba que ocurre-dijo una voz que se acercaba a los chicos y a la inconsciente

-Shino-dijo Kiba- no sucede nada bueno solo que Lee hizo que se desmayara Christine-san

-Shino? Genial porque no lo imagine solo a mi me puede pasar esto-penso bueno ya saben

-Christine-san? Te refieres a esa chica-señalo Shino a la susodicha en el suelo

-si asi es

-bueno tranquilos esta bien –dijo Shino, e hizo que sus insectos levantaran a Christine del suelo-asi que ella es la culpable del alboroto que interrumpió mi entrenamiento-dijo sino algooo enojado

-t… tranquilo Shino-dijeron Kiba y Lee

-que es esto siento que vuelo no estoy en el suelo eso es seguro pero que pasa-pensó Christine pero al oír el sonido de los insectos abrió de golpe los ojos-no puede ser -dijo-AHH!- grito y empezó a correr en círculos en forma chibi- QUITENMELOS! QUITENMELOS! ME VAN A COMER, AHHH!

-Christine-san trnquila-dijo Lee

-cuidado-dijo Kiba al ver que Christine no se fijaba a donde corria-vas a chocar.

Plaff! Se oyo y lo siguiente que se vio fue a un lindo chico encapuchado en el suelo y a una castaña oh! Dios esperen un momento, sorpresa sorpresa, si asi es señoras y señores la castaña cayo exactamente encima del chico quedando en una posición algo comprometedora.

-diablos-dijo Christien con los ojos cerrados aun en el suelo-

-C…. Christien-san- dijeron Lee y kiba

-que ocurre-dijo alzando la visa y viendo a los chicos sin ver a quien tenia abajo-

-SHINO-KUUN! Donde estas-se oyó gritar a una chica gritar-ah Kiba-kun, Lee-kun han visto a Shino-kun estábamos entrenando pero oyo algo y se fue no se a donde y….. eh me escuchan

-H… Hinata-ambos chicos señalaron a la castaña en el suelo y a Shino

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaban y -oh! Por dios S…. Shino-kun t… tu-trato de decir la ojiperla

-porque me miran asi-dijo Christine aun sin mirar a Shino ni entender que sucedia

-b…. bueno- dijo Hinata

-Christine-san- dijo Kiba-

-estas encima de-completo Lee-

-como? Encima de que- Christine desvió la mirada hacia abajo y pues ahí estaba debajo de ella un Shino viéndola fijamente a los ojos

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado.**

**No olviden comentar para saber si les gusta o no la historia, además que los invito a leer mis demás historias.**

**Bien nos vemos hasta la próxima bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste jeje**

**KuraAmi: Gracias por ser el primer comentario, y acerca de a quien le pondré de pareja, bueno pues eso lo sabras mas adelante, en fin por ser el primer comentario te dedico este capitulo**

**CAPITULO 6: ENTRENAMIENTO Y FIEBRE**

Christine sintió como si sus mejillas fueran a explotar Kiba, Lee y Hinata solo veian a los dos tortolos *ejem error de redacción* veia a los dos chicos y sobre todo que ninguno se movia, asi fue hasta que el tierno de Kiba les hablo dulcemente para que reaccionaran.

-Shino! Que diablos crees que haces alejate de Christine-san ahora!

Shino oyo perfectamente lo que Kiba había dicho era la primera vez que lo oia asi ni con Hinata era celoso eso significaba que la chica le habia gustado pero por un momento a Shino no le importo.

********POV SHINO ****

-Hinata me había pedido que la ayudara a entrenar desde que supo lo del Razen Shuriken de Naruto quizo ser mas fuerte asi que yo accedi.

El entrenamiento marchaba bien hasta que se escucho como alguien golpeaba un árbol decidi investigar no sea que quieran atacar la aldea, me acerque sigilosamente y vi a Kiba hablar con una chica que nunca había visto, vi también al chico del loto lo siguiente que paso la chica sonrojada igual que el chico del loto, un Kiba molesto y después la chica se desmayo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta pensé en acercarme para ver que había pasado pero pensé que mejor no Kiba se dio cuenta que la chica estaba en el suelo asi que el y el otro chico corrieron a verla pero de nuevo empezaron a discutir me harte y me acerque, pero primero la levante del suelo ella se dio cuenta que mis insectos la habían levantado y en vez de darme las gracias se puso a correr como loca y ahora aquí estamos….

Yo en el suelo y ella encima de mi, por alguna razón no me molesta al contrario quisiera estar asi con ella un poco mas pero a Kiba no parece agradarle la idea y ella bueno se le ven bien las mejillas sonrojadas…..

****FIN POV SHINO****

****POV CHRISTINE****

-si alguna vez una chica con un vestido blanco tropezó en el lodo y dijo que fue mala suerte pues a esa chica deberían fusilarla porque esta loca esto si es mala suerte quisiera saber como rayos termine encima de Shino Aburame uno de los mas lindos de todo el anime, un momento que raro no se ha movido un solo milímetro lo único que hace es mirarme como si pudiera ver a través de mi, si claro a Shino le llame la atención ni en un millón de años pasaría….

****FIN POV CHRISTINE****

Christine al fin se quito de encima de Shino y se sento a un lado con la mirada gacha, el chico también lo hizo pero al incorporarse paso algo increíble la capucha cayo de su cabeza y se podía ver perfectamente su rostro, al parecer el no se dio cuenta volteo a ver a la chica y sonrio de medio lado al puro estilo Uchiha.

-S… Shi…. Shino-kun t…tu c… cara- trataba de decir la ojioperla pero como era la primera vez que veia la cara de su compañero la impacto mucho y no se le entendia naaada.

Lee y kiba estaban con cara de oOoOo!

Christine volteo a ver al Aburame y su cara también era de oOoOo!

-no puede ser la cara de Shino, o en verdad kami es grande Shino e… el es taaaaaan guapo! Estoy 100% segurade que le podría hacer competencia a Sasuke es uno de los momentos mas dichosos de mi vida-pensaba Christine

Shino seguía sin darse cuenta asi que como todo un caballero se levanto y extendió su mano y ayudo a la chica a levantarse pero ella bueno estaba en la completa lela.

-Shino aaa.. espera quiere ayudarne a levanter es verdad estoy en el suelo que esperas Chris toma su mano aaa su perfecta mano maldicion tomala ya-se regañaba a si misma hasta que la tomo, se levanto y ambos quedaron de frente parecía que se darían un beso pero nooo la tonta que diga la chica sonrojada agacho la cabeza y el Aburame solo sonrio, vaya muchas sonrisas ojala se le haga un habito bueno siguiendo con la historia.

Shino sintió las miradas de HInata, Lee y Kiba asi que volteo a verlos y sus caras seguían en oOoOo! En verda odiaba llamar mucho la atención asi que…..

-que pasa-dijo nuevamente serio

-maldito Shino-dijo por debajo Kiba pero fue oído por el susodicho

-porque Kiba

-eh? No nada oiste mal yo no dije maldito Shino yo solo decía que bueno pues el dia esta muy bonito jejeje-respondio super nervioso el chico

Lee con los ojos entrecerrados lo veía de arriba a bajo

-en verdad es el pensé que ocultaba su cara porque era feo o porque los insectos se habían comido parte de su cara-pensaba el chico cejudo

-S… Shino-kun en verdad es el jamás me lo imagine asi-pensaba la Hyuga

-que ocurre Hinata-le dijo el chico

-S.. Shino-kun t… tu

-que?

La chica no aguanto mas y plaf! Se desmayo igual que cuando esta con Naruto.

-Hinataaa!-grito Kiba

-wow Shino-kun hiciste que se desmayara el único que podía era Naruto-kun

- que dices?

-bueno pues …. mmm tu capucha se cayo y -dijo Lee

-todos podemos ver tu cara-completo Kiba mientras veía a la chica

-como?

-que podemos ver tu cara-dijo Lee- y ahora que hara se pondrá histérico, o nos noqueara y nos hara creer que fue un sueño, o ya se ya se nos obligara a prometerle que jamás hablaremos de esto o nos torturara-penso al final el chico

-ah si tan solo era eso lo hubieran dicho-dijo Shino y se cubrió el rostro

Caida de Lee y Christine al estilo anime

-b… bueno yo-trataba de decir Christine- vamos Chris tu puedes solo te tienes que presentar no es nada del otro mundo-mi nombre es Christine mucho gusto-eso bien hecho uff no fue tan difícil jejeje

-Shino Aburame un gusto

-Christine-san- interrumpió Lee- Tsunade-sama quiere verte

-ahora- nooooo porque ahora maldición-

-si

-suspiro- de acuerdo Lee vamos hasta luego chicos- les dijo a Kiba, Shino y Hinata

-adios-dijeron

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la torre Hokague, no paso mucho para que llegaran y entraran en la oficina de tsunade .

-Lee podrías dejarnos solas-dijo la Hokague

-si Tsunade-sama- respondió y se retiro

-Christine ire directo al grano se que no eres de este mundo y que tu no deberías ayudarnos pero te pido que lo hagas

-que ocurre

-te pido que salves Konoha

-aaa era eso

-como dices?

-Tsunade-san no tiene de que preocuparse cuando me dijo porque estaba aquí lo acepte y si lo hare

-bien esta decidido debes iniciar tu entrenamiento

-en-tre-na-mien-to? Se refiere a…

-si Christine

-en verdad sere una kunoichi gracias muchas gracias en verdad se lo agradezco-decia la chica muuuuuy feliz de la vida pero…

-no me refería a eso

-no aaaaa p… pero aaaaa entonces-dijo con carita chibi y empezando a llorar pero la rubia actuó como si no la hubiera visto

-primero que nada hay un inconveniente Konoha nunca ha tenido sacerdotisas así que para que puedas entrenar debes hacerlo con una sacerdotisa

-y entonces como entrenare

-hay alguien que puede entrenarte es una chica que hace tiempo salvo Naruto pertenece al país de los demonios su nombre es Shion

-espere Shion?

-asi es acaso la conoces

-pues maso

-como que maso

-bueno casi

-un momento ahora que recuerdo tu tienes información de akatsuki necesito que me la digas

-no

-que?

-Tsunade-san ayudare a Konoha pero no me pida darle esa información, si se la digo no se que pueda pasar, a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte le prometo que usted será la primera en saberlo

-esta bien es un trato cuando la situación lo amerite deberas decirme hasta entonces creeré ciegamente en ti

-se lo agradezco

-bueno puedes irte

-am disculpe

-si es sobre lo de ser ninja

-por favor se lo pido reconsidere entrenarme siiii!

-sobre eso ya he tomado una decisión

-si cual es digame digame-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y una sonrisa de comercial -ni en un millón de años dejaría que fueras Kunoichi

-acaso no confía en mi

-no es eso tan solo no puedo dejar que salgas

herida ahora tu eres nuestra esperanza

-Tsunade-san y… yo eto.. bueno ahora si con su permiso me retiro

Christine salió de la oficina de Tsunade dejando a esta muy contrariada

-esa chica sabe demasiado pero parece que no dira nada tu que opinas Kakashi

Afuera de la ventana de la oficina se podía ver al peliplata sentado leyendo su libro muy despreocupadamente pero atento a la conversación que hubo.

-por ahora será bueno confiar en ella pero hay que vigilarla de cerca, una cosa más Tsunade- sama, si planea enviarla con Shion-sama le recomiendo que sean enviados ambus para que la vigilen y protejan, por supuesto sin que ella se entere.

-tienes razón enviare a tres de ellos

Christine después de hablar con Tsunade llego a la casa de Tenten.

-ya llegue

-que bueno y dime Christine que tal tu día?

Al oír la pregunta la chica vio el cielo por la ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba todo lo que paso ese día

-bien, solo platique con unos chicos que conocí por casualidad

-en serio me pregunto si los conozco

-creo que si

-bueno me da gusto que hayas conocido a alguien mas

-si a mí también

Tsunade envió un mensaje a Shion y logro que aceptara entrenar a la chica pero desafortunadamente no pudo ir hasta la aldea de Shion porque bueno no fue por un asunto diplomático o algo asi sino que la señorita no quería irse de la aldea le hizo a Tsunade un megaa berrinche digno de un premio que porque se había encariñado con ella y que la iba a extrañar y bla bla bla bla pero Tsunade no le creyó aunque nunca averiguo porque no quiso ir pero no tuvo mas que dejar a la chica porque que creen a la hokague la sobornaron con sake de donde lo saco Christine quien sabe, quieren saber porque no fue es obvio quería estar con nuestros queridos chicos pegada como lapa y el entrenamiento?

Bueno Shizune puso la biblioteca de la aldea de cabeza y encontró un pergamino que decía que lo único que tenía que hacer era meditar si asi es suena simple pero debía ser una con la naturaleza muy parecido al entrenamiento de naruto asi paso el tiempo …

Cierto dia una castaña se encontraba bajo un árbol en el bosque a las afueras del aldea llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes color blanca y un pescador color lila que le llegaba a la rodilla con unas sandalias blancas y el cabello suelto al parecer la chica meditaba.

-concéntrate Chris relájate tú puedes- se decía la chica- no puedo- dijo mientras abandonaba la posición de meditación y se tiraba al pasto viendo las nubes- maldición estuve tres horas sentada así y ahora mis piernas están dormidas y no puedo caminar, ah wow esa nube parece una luna-dijo súper emocionada -parece que lloverá- se acomodo en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas- demonios me encanta la lluvia pero no estoy de humor.

Se escuchaban truenos en el cielo poco a poco empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas, la chica permanecía acostada viendo hacia la nada sumida en sus recuerdos

-quiero un cuernito relleno de chocolate

La lluvia se hizo mas fuerte pero la chica cayo dormida sin importarle que se mojara.

****Dos horas después****

No lejos de ahí 4 sombras se movían ágilmente entre los arboles a pesar de la lluvia

-estupida lluvia-dijo un chico

-cierra el pico kanguro haz dicho lo mismo desde que empezó a llover- dijo una rubia

-callate temari

-no tu cayate

-tu

-no tu

-tu

Ambos chicos discutían, delante de ellos los otros dos solo los oian

-kasekague-sama en verdad actúan asi todo el tiempo?- pregunto un chico castaño

-me temo que si lamento que pases por esto neji

-esta bien ahora veo porque se llevan tan bien con naruto

-que es eso-dijo de repente la rubia y todos voltearon a ver hacia donde señalaba y se detuvieron

-es blanco-dijo kanguro

-sera mejor acercarse y averiguarlo-dijo el pelirrojo

-no gaara es peligroso-dijo su hermana

-yo ire-dijo neji

-yo ire con tigo, kaguro tu quédate aquí-dijo temari

Ambos bajaron del árbol donde estaban y se acercaron, vieron a Christine dormida

-es una chica-dijo neji

-estara bien-pregunto temari

- creo que tiene fiebre debe ser por estar bajo la lluvia

-que hace aquí-dijo kanguro

-no lo se-dijo neji

-probablemente sea de la aldea-dijo kanguro

-es verdad konoha no esta lejos de aquí será mejor llevarla-dijo temari- un momento

-que?-dijeron neji y kanguro

-tu que carajo haces aquí te dije que te quedaras con gaara-le dijo temari a su hermano

-queria saber que era además tu no eres la lider

-no pero alguien debía quedarse con el no es asi neji?

-a mi no me metan yo solo estoy aquí para escoltarlo a la aldea

-hay temari creo que ya esta bastante grandecito para cuidarse-dijo temari

-kanguro eres imbécil o que es el kasekague! Maldita sea

-y eso que?

-ustedes dejen de pelear- dijo gaara que ya estaba con ellos- será mejor irnos- dijo y se acerco a Christine y la cargo con sumo cuidado

-kasekague-sama yo la llevare- se ofrecio neji

-esta bien-dijo y le entrego a la chica

-orale-dijo kanguro

-ahora que-dijo temari fastidiada

-esta chica es una belleza neji ten cuidado estas cargando a mi futura esposa la señora no subaku es mas dámela-dijo tratando de quitarle a neji la chica

-olvidalo-dijo neji apartandose

-que apoco ya le hechaste el ojo

-kanguro cierra la p*** boca ya me hartaste además esta chica es demasiado para ti, es mas fácil que naruto se convierta en puerco le salgan alas y se ponga a volar que ella-señalo a Christine- se fije en ti

-temari eres cruel-dijo kanguroen forma chibi mientras llorabay neji le dirigía una mirada de "se me hace que se cayo de chiquito"

-esta lloviendo mas fuerte hay que seguir-dijo gaara mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de neji

-oigan esperen

-esta chica quien será-pensaba el hyuga de pronto vio algo que colgaba de su cuello-este collar siento que lo he visto en algun lado

-chocolates-susurro la chica aun dormida

- chocolates? Que rara-penso el hyuga

Al poco rato podían ver la montaña hokague por culpa de la lluvia daba la impresión de que los rostros hokague lloraban , los 4 chicos vieron pero no dijeron nada.

-acaso es un augurio-penso gaara

-oh! Ya volvieron-dijo un guardia de la entrada de la aldea-kasekague-sama bienvenido a la aldea

-gracias

-hey kotesu esa no es-dijo el otro guardia señalando ala chica que cargaba neji

-es cierto izumo es ella hay que avisar a hokague-sama

-ustedes la conocen-dijo gaara

-por supuesto que si kasekague –sama la han estado buscando por mas de cinco horas se nos ordeno que si alguien la veía se informara de su paradero al parecer su tio esta histérico porque no la encuentra

-su tio-dijo neji

-si

-quien es su tio-pregutno neji

-bueno es gay por supuesto

-que!- gritaron temari y kanguro, gaara no dijo nada pero neji se quedo boca abierta

-que no sabian

-como vamos a saber si no vivimos aquí!-gritaron kanguto y temari

-lo olvide además ella llego hace 1 semana

-creo que tiene fiebre hay que llevarla al hospital esta empeorando-dijo gaara

-yo lo hare-dijo kotetsu

-de acuerdo ahora nos dirigimos con tsunade-sama le diremos donde esta la chica-dijo neji

-de acuerdo- dijo kotetsu y se fue

****En la torre Hokague****

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-decia repetidamente mientras hacia muchas reverencia y lloraba como un bebe- por favor tsunade-sama perdoneme

-gay te dije que vigilaras a la chica-dijo la hokague viéndolo amenazadoramente

-tsunade-sama también es culpa mia mi deber es protger a Christine-san pero la perdi de vista-dijo un chico tratando de ayudar a su sensei

-acaso tenten no sabe donde esta?

-no tsunade-sama dijo que estaría en su casa por si regresaba-dijo gay ya parado como si nada

-shizune!-la chica apareció al instante- aun no hay noticias?

-no tsunade-sama pero el equipo de kakashi, kurenai y asuma la buscan también he puesto a cazadores especiales ambu a buscarla pero aun no la encuentran

-no es posible esa chica es muy valiosa no pudo desaparecer asi como asi akatsuki y quien sabe quien mas anda tras ella además el kasekague llega hoy es el único que puede aconsejarme que hacer con la chica pero si la chica no aparece estaremos en serios problemas-decia la hokague- suficiente!-grito y se levanto de su escritorio- shizune tendremos que informar a los aldeanos para que ellos nos ayuden a buscarla

-pero tsunade-sama es peligroso revelar la identidad de Christine-san

-no hay otra opción talvez alguien la vio

-pero tsuande-sama creo que….

-no revelaremos su identidad diremos que es hija de un feudal extranjero

-esta bien les informare de inmediato

-no yo lo hare es mi deber como líder

La hokague se dirigía la puerta cuando tocaron asi que se detuvo y dio el permiso para que entraran, llegaron neji, el kasekague y sus hermanos

-kasekague-sama-dijo tsunade

-hokague –sama-dijo gaara- estoy aquí como solicitaste que ocurre

-me temo que no puedo decirle aun primero debo encontrar a una persona

-se refiere a la chica que busca-pregunto temari

-como lo saben

-los guardias de la entrada nos informaron-dijo neji

-tsuande la chica esta bien la hayamos en el bosque bajo la lluvia por lo que enfermo y un guardia de la entrada la llevo al hospital

-esa chiquilla nos dio bastantes problemas ya vera cuando se recupere pero bueno como esta solucionado todo me gustaría hablar con usted a solas, shizune retira la alerta y que todos vuelvan a sus puestos envía a sakura e ino al hospital neji puedes irte a descansar y en cuanto a ustedesa gay y lee también vayan al hospital

-si tsunade-sama-dijeron los nombrados

-temari, kanguro déjenme a solas con la hokague –pidio gaara

-esta bien, kanguro vamos a comer algo tengo hambre

-ok pero primero vamos a ver a mi futura esposa

-kanguro veo que no aprendes- dijo temari y lo ultimo que hizo antes de salir fue golpear muuuuy fuerte a su hermano, tsunade tenia un tic en el ojo y gaara se hacia el disumulado

-bien que tienes que decirme-dijo gaara cuando todos se fueron

-bueno es sobre la chica que encontraon

-que ocurre con ella

-bueno lo que pasa es que….-tsunade le relato a gaara toda la historia

****En el hospital****

Una castaña estaba durmiendo en una camilla.

-aun tiene fiebre-pregunto preocupada tenten

-si no debio estar bajo la lluvia-dijo sakura también preocupada

-oigan y alguien me puede decir quien es?-pregunto hinata

-es verdad hinata no la conoces-dijo ino

-su nombre es Christine y es mi sobrina-dijo gay

-no se parecen

-es verdad aunque cueste créelo ella y el son familia-dijo ino

La castaña tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y había sudor en su frente producto de la fiebre y ella se encontraba soñando…


	7. Chapter 7

**KuraAmi: Hola de nuevo nena gracias por comentar y me alegro que el capitulo te haya gustado, y puees lo de su pareja ya veras quien es jejeje una cosa mas ese anime no lo he visto pero te promento que lo vere y tratare de haver el fic, vale, pero por ahora no pues como vez tengo demasiadas jeje historias en progreso espero pases a leerlas, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**CAPITULO 7: NUEVA MISION**

Había pasado un dia desde que la chica llego al hospital a la mañana siguiente llegaron todos si todos (kiba, hinata, shino, tenten, lee, neji, sakura, naruto, sai, ino, chouji, shikamaru, temari y kanguro) para conocer a la famosa nueva de la aldea.

La chica abrió los ojos cuando casi acababan de entrar

-tu fiebre ha bajado dormiste toda la noche-dijo Sakura

-te sientes mejor?-pregunto Tenten

-y.. yo

Estaba a punto de hablar para romper el silencio cuando se oyeron gritos a fuera en el pasillo de su habitación…..

-perfecto me alegra que haya despertado!

-Tsunade-sama creo que puede esperar

-no me debe muchas explicaciones y ahora me las va a dar todas

-pero

-silencio Shizune!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe mostrando a una furiosa Tsunade y a una temerosa Shizune, Christine al verlas se dio cuenta de que estaba en grandes problemas.

-maldita sea lo olvide-dijo por debajo

-Christine!-grito Tsunade

-s…. si T…. Tsunade-sama

-me puedes explicar donde carajos…-Tsunade vio a tooooodos ahí-ustedes que hacen aquí

-Tsunade-sama lo que pasa es que…..-intento decir la Haruno pero la Hokague la interrumpió

-si si si como sea no importa solo vayanse

-Tsunade-sama espere un momento-dijo Ino

-fuera

-pero Tsunade-sama-dijo Chouji

-fuera-repitió ya perdiendo la paciencia

-podría por favor…..- dijo Tenten también siendo interrumpida

-laaaaaargo!- grito al fin-todos vuelvan a sus casas tengo mucho que hablar con ella!

-si-dijeron todos al unísono y se fueron corriendo

-tu también Shizune

-si Tsunade-sama- dijo y salió

Tsunade veía a la chica sentada en la cama jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, tratando de evadir su mirada asi que se calmo y se acerco hasta estar al lado de la cama.

Christine no quería ver a Tsunade, porque si lo hacia sabia que todaaaaa la frustración que ha ido acumulando desde que vio lo complicado que era ser hokague la descargaría con ella, oyo el leve golpe de los tacones de sus zapatos hasta que se detuvieron y la sintió a su lado

-Tsunade-sama perdóneme yo estaba en el bosque entrenando o meditando como sea bueno y me quede dormida cuando empezó a llover y no tenia idea de que pasaría tanto tiempo perdoneme

-un escuadron de cazadores especiales ambu, los equipos de kakashi, kurenai y asuma, todos ellos han estado buscandote

-y… yo lo lam…

-tienes idea de cuantas misiones tuve que cancelar, todo porque se te ocurrió jugar a las escondidas te lo dije!-oh no esta perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene- te dije porque estabas aquí o acaso ya lo olvidaste?!

-Tsunade-sama….

-no tengo idea de cuando el mundo colapse, de lo que si tengo idea es de que tu eres la única en este mundo que puede salvarnos! Christine eres la reencarnación de Mikuyo y por lo tanto no eres normal como hokague debo evitar que te pase algo malo-Tsunade vio que estaba siendo demasiado dura asi que respiro hondo- asumiras las consecuencias de tus actos entendiste

-si

-mañana te reportaras a las 10:00am en mi oficina-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- tu condición es estables puedes irte a casa-dijo y salió

Christine no dijo nada se levanto de la cama y se acerco al closet que había ahí, dentro de este había colgado un vestido corto color beige de tirantes y botones negros junto con un par de sandalias de tacon corrido color negras, era ropa de la que había comprado, seguranemte Tenten la llevo para cuando le dieran el alta. Se vistió y al no haber espejo ahí no tenia idea de cómo se veía asi que solo se aliso lo mas que pudo el cabello con la manos y se dirigió a la recepsion del hospital.

Tsunade ordeno a todos irse a sus casas pero ninguno hizo caso y ahora todos (apretujados unos contra otros) estaban comiendo ramen en Ichiraku, naruto, kanguro y chouji llevaban 5 tazones cada uno y los demás no pasaban del primero

-sabes cuando le darán el alta-dijo kiba a ino en un susurro aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos pero obviamente se oyo

-dijeron que estaba bien probablemente salga hoya

-es verdad-dijo tenten-disculpa podría darme uno para llevar-le dijo a ayame

-claro ahora mismo

-no te llenaste?-pregunto lee

-no es que Christine tendrá hambre será mejor irme nos vemos después-dijo y se fue con la comida

Christine llego a la casa y encontró a tenten en la cocina sirviendo comida

-hola-dijo tenten-sabes odio cuando la gente pregunta como estas cuando es obvio que no estas bien asi que aquí voy …. Como estas?

-bien, perdona por preocuparte

-yo no fui la unica

-como?-entró y se sentó en la mesa

-todos lo estaban aun cuando algunos no te conocian

-es cierto olvide presentarme

-esta bien bueno ten te traje esto pensé que tendrías hambre-dijo y puso el tazon de comida frente a ella

-gracias- dijo y comenzó a comer no paso mucho tiempo para que terminara

-puedo preguntar algo-dijo tenten

-claro adelante

-bueno es que porque tsuande-sama se altero mucho cuando desapareciste y puso a todos a buscarte se que no conoces bien los alrededores pero aun asi eso no lo explica

-bueno es que-hay y ahora que le digo no pensé que fuera tan observadora-no puedo decirte

-como

-perdon te diría pero tsunade-sama me ordeno guardar el secreto

-esta bien

-mmmm

-que ocurre

-voy a comprar algo-dijo y se levanto de la mesa, subió a su cuarto por dinero y bajo

-que cosa quieres comprar

siempre que ando triste, enojada o muuuuy feliz me da hambre

-…?

-no importa ahora vuelvo no tardo-dijo y salió de la casa

-le… da… hambre-dijo la chica confundida

Christine iba caminando buscando un lugar en especial hasta que lo encontró y entro

-buenas tardes

-hola pequeña en que puedo servirte-dijo una anciana

-mmmm veamos-la chica se acerco a la vitrinas que había ahí y señalo-ese es de chocolate?

-asi es

-bueno quiero uno por favor

-si-

Unos minutos después la anciana le entrego una caja color rosa y pago para ya irse

-muchas gracias

-de nada vuelve pronto

-claro que volveré-nuevamente emprendió la marcha- haber que mas me falta ah si ya me acorde

Empezó a caminar nuevamente hasta que dio con un gran local color lila con mesas y sillas afuera, se acerco al dependiente del lugar.

-hola buenas tardes tiene de chocolate?

-si hay de chocolate, chocolate con galleta, chocolate con menta y chocolate con frutas de cual quieres?

-me la pone difícil todos e oye delicioso

-tranquila puedes llevarte de todo

-es una buena idea peri aun asi seria demasiado mejor deme de chocolate con galleta

-ok- el señor le entrego un pequeño bote blanco en una bolsa lila, ella pago y se fue a la casa

-bien ya esta todo lo que necesito

A su lado paso algo verde caminando de manos al verla se detuvo y se giro para verla

-Christine!-grito, se levanto y corrió hacia ella, la abrazo y empezó a llorar histéricamente-porque no me fuiste a visitar cuando saliste del hospital- dijo gay-

-ya ya…. Basta!- se aparto de el- agh!me llenaste de lagrimas y … un momento esto que es v… verde aaaaaaa! Es moco aaaaaaaaa! Que asco!- se empezó a limpiar la frente que ahí fue a dar tooodo lo que gay arrojo agh! asco total- por dios tendre que echarme cloro, quitasarro, desinfectante, jabon, aromatizante y no se que mas-dijo horrorizada Christine

-no exageres-dijo gay ya normal

-no, no, no, no, no,- dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi otra vez cuando estas llorando

-vamos eres mi sobrina y las verdaderas familias felices se abrazan y lloran juntas cuando más lo necesitan-dijo en forma de discurso como político y atrás de el como siempre apareció su atardecer, ella dio tres pasos hacia atrás y cuando mientras el aun hablaba huyo del lugar corriendo como loca, llego a la casa y abrió la puerta de golpe totalmente agitada

-que ocurre?- pregunto tenten

-e… es q… que-decía entrecortadamente- es que mi tio quería darme otro discurso y tuve que huir antes de que se pusiera a llorar otra vez

-ah eso bueno todos huimos cuando empieza a ponerse sentimental aunque no entiendo porque lee siempre termina llorando con el bueno no importa ahora si me vas a decir que compraste

-jejeje- camino a la sala y en la mesa de centro puso ambas bolsas- es nada mas y nada menos que ta ta ta tan redoble de tambores por favor

-ya dime

-la mejor cura para alguien que tiene un animo de perros…. Pastel y helado!-grito triunfante

-como?

-si pastel y helado mira-dijo abriendo las bolsas y mostrando un apetecible pastel de chocolate con fresas arriba y mucho merengue, y el helado de chocolate con galleta

-se ve delicioso

-verdad que si bueno a comer! Se me hace agua la boca-dijo mirando el pastel y el helado con ojos de demente sicótica y la baba escurriendo a mares

*****1 hora después…..*****

Christine estaba todaaa desparramada sobre un sillón con un plato encima del estomago con restos de lo que "fue" pastel y helado, lacara estaba toda embarrada de chocolate

-n…. no me puedo mover-dijo tratando de sentarse

-te dije que no comieras demasiado

-si pero como tu casi no comiste me dolia desperdiciar todo

-si como no debiste comer poco y lo demás guardarlo en el refrigerador

-ah no eso si que no mientras tenga un pastel enfrente mio no dejare absolutamente nada lo juro como que me llamo Christine-dijo con voz solemne

-eso se llama glotoneria

-ne se llama vivir ahora chouji-san seguro el si me entendería bueno equis mejor me voy a dormir tengo muchooo sueño

-si te vas a dormir con el estomago lleno te hara mal

-no creo además estoy cansada

-ok ok luego no te andes quejando creo que también me ire a dormir yo buenas noches-dijo mientras se iba a su habitacion

-buenas noches-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse del sillón

****Al dia siguiente…..****

Ya recuperada de su resaca de chocolate Christine de dirigía a la oficina de la Hokague al llegar estaba a punto de tocar pero la voz de Shizune la detuvo

-buenos días Christine-san

-buenos días Shizune-san

-buscas a Tsunade-sama verdad

-si me dijo que viniera a verla hoy creo que me castigara jejeje

-oh ya veo bueno no esta en su oficina sino en la azotea con el kasekague-sama

-ah de acuerdo gracias –dijo mientras se iba al llegar vio a ambos viendo la aldea- a Tsunade-sama buenos días

-Christine acércate-dijo volteando a verla y se acerco- el es Subaku no Gaara el kasekague de la aldea de la área-dijo presentando al pelirrojo

-buenos dias Kasekague-sama-dijo inclinando su cabeza y el solo asintió una vez- oh kami sama que guapo es si el es asi no me imagino comos era sasuke carajo ya quiero verlo- pensaba la chica

-sabes para que te dije que vinieras?-pregunto la hokague

-sera para castigarme por lo de ayer- dijo temerosa

-en parte si bueno el kasekague esta al tanto de quien eres, veras Christine lo que ocurrio ayer me ha hecho pensar

-no me gusta como va la cosa

-disculpa

-eh no nada nada continue por favor

-bueno se ha decidido que se revele quien eres

-eso significa que…

-los demás deben estar por llegar

****10 minutos después…****

Se encontraban frente a la hokague y al kasekague, los ninjas de la arena, los equipos de kakashi, gay , asuma y kurenai

-los he mandado llamar para informarles algo importante-comenzo la hokague

-tsunade-sama que ocurre- interrumpió la pelirosa

-gay- dijo la hokague volteándolo a ver y asintiendo una vez el dio un paso al frente

-Christine acercate quieres?- dijo gay

La chica que estaba oculta tras la hokague, alzo la mirada se acerco a gay el volteo para dirigirse a los demas

-bueno primero que nada ella no es mi sobrina

-que!?- gritaron

-p… pero- dijo tenten

-como?-dijo ino confundida

-pero quien es la chica entonces gay- dijo kurenai

-Christine tu collar muéstraselos- dijo gay

-si- metió su mano bajo la blusa y saco un collar se lo quito y se lo dio a kurenai el cual ella tomo

-pero esto es-exclamo sorprendida- imposible debe ser una broma

-que es- pregunto asuma y se acerco

-no lo reconoces?-pregunto kurenai

-no nunca lo había visto que significa

-una señal-respondio el kasekague

-a que te refieres gaara- pregunto temari

-a que el mundo puede ser destruido-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-q… que dices-dijo kanguro

-no puede ser- dijo naruto

-"puede"- repitió tenten –significa que puede evitarse no es asi?

-si-respondio gaara

-como que hay que hacer-pregunto kiba

-ella –señalo con la cabeza a Christine

-osea como-dijo ino

De repente Christine se encontró siendo observada por todos los presentes, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y agacho rápidamente la cabeza, viendo fijamente las uñas de sus pies pintadas de rosa y las mismas sandalias negras del dia anterior

-y… yo b… bueno pues-comenzo a decir respiro hondo y alzo la cabeza con sus mejillas aun rojas-soy de otro mundo!- solto de golpe, algunos la veian con cara de "what?" O cara de "a caso esta loca?"

***Silencio incomodo…..***

-e…. eres un fantasma!-grito naruto temblando y retrocediendo

-naruto idiota!-grito sakura y lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo medio inconsiente- no vez que no lo es, no lo eres verdad?-dijo sakura volteando a verla

Caída de Christine al estilo anime

-claro que no!-grito –dije de otro mundo no del otro mundo, distinto diferente parecido a este pero no es igual comprenden!?, el mismo planeta tierra-dijo dibujando un circulo imaginario en el aire, mismo sol, mismas nubes, la misma luna pero otra dimensión

-ah ya-dijo Naruto ya levantado pero con el ojo morado

-Christine si no eres de esta dimensión que haces aquí?-pregunto Tenten

-ah eso es por cortesía del par de imbéciles de Hidan y Kakusu miembros de akatsuki, ese par me…

-espera akatsuki?-la interrumpio ino

-aja bueno resumiendo me secuestraron, me trajeron aquí me les escape y me encontré con ellos-dijo señalando a Gay y Lee-y me llevaron con Tsunade-sama donde me entere que todo fue por este collar

-Mikuyo-dijo Neji de pronto y todos voltearon a verlo

-si-dijo Tsunade

-ahora recuerdo-dijo Ino-pero si esa leyenda es cierta eso significa que… o por dios Christine tu eres la nueva sacerdotisa del fuego

-see eso creo-dijo-otra vez con eso bah!-penso fastidiada

-bueno los llame no solo por eso sino porque a partir de hoy todos se encargaran de proteger a esta niña no podrá estar sola

-HI!-dijeron todos

-Christine tienes prohibido andar sola al menos hasta que te vayas-dijo la Hokague

-irme? A donde voy?

-iras con Shion

-QUE!? p… pero

-tu me obligaste

-ok pero entonces devuélvame mi sake-dijo estirando una mano en dirección a la Hokague

-no se a que te refieres-contesto esta al tiempo que desviaba la mirada sospechosamente

-no se haga Tsunade-sama seguro ya se lo acabo

-porque siento que nos estamos saliendo de lo importante-le susurro Sakura a Ino

-no es justo-dijo Christine frunciendo el ceño y sentándose en el suelo en posición indio con los brazos crusados

-eso es todo pueden retirarse-dijo Tsunade y todos empezaron a irse

-vamos Christine-dijo Tenten parándose frente a ella

-pero Tenten no se vale-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Tsunade-sama sabe porque lo hace

-debo hablar con ella de nuevo

-Chris mira chocolate-dijo Tenten sacando uno de su porta kunai

-eso no servirá-dijo Sakura

-CHOCOLATE!-grito y se levanto de un salto, se acerco y le arrebato el chocolate-awww! Delicioso-dijo cuando se lo acabo

Todos los presente la observaban con una gotita en su nuca estilo anime

-creo que si funciono-dijo Sakura

-ahora se porque se lleva bien con Chouji-dijo Ino

-esta bien me ire por ahora pero yo volveré-dijo solemnemente con la cara embarrada de chocolate-no pienso ir y usted no me obligara-dijo sacándole la lengua como niño chiquita mientras se iba

Los días siguientes a que los shinobis fuesen informados de su verdadera identidad, y que ella entablara una buena amistad con todos, Christine sabia que cuando a la Hokague se le metia algo en la cabeza ni Kami-sama podía sacárselo, asi que estuvo siempre a la expectativa esperando el intento de sacarla de la aldea.

Después de caminar un rato por los campos de entrenamiento, con sus inseparables amigos (notese el sarcasmo, lo correcto es niñeras) Shino, Chouji y Tenten ella iba que no cabia de gozo, el motivo una bolsa de piel blanca, como llego ahí? Quien sabe pero eso no importaba ahora tenia su laptop, ropa, maquillaje, los cargadores de sus aparatos y muchas cosas mas.

Después de convencer a la Hokague que nada de eso era peligroso, se fue con Tenten a la que ahora era su casa gracias a la castaña, la noche cayo y Christine dormia tranquilamente cuando de repente sin tiempo a reaccionar la cargaban, taparon sus ojos y boca, rápidamente fue sacada de ahí intento forcejear pero no tuvo éxito…

**Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les traigo una propuesta que dependerá de ustedes si se hace o no. Como ven al fic le faltan mas comentarios, si publican muchísimos comentarios les prometo que la próxima semana serán dos si DOS! Capítulos los que subiré, asi que depende de ustedes.**

**Hasta la próxima un beso, bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**KuraAmi: Hola nena gracias por tu nuevo comentario y con respecto a la pareja de la prota bueno ya veras quien es, y con respecto a meter mas parejas aun no lo se, talvez haiga un poco de NaruHina y NejiTen, sinceramente detesto el Sasusaku no se porque pero no me agrada prefiero el SasuHina o el NaruSaku jejeje y bueno gracias por leer, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo**

**CAPITULO 8: SECUESTRADA?**

Cuando sintió que la persona que la cargaba se detenía, descubrieron sus ojos y boca, se vio en el bosque a 1 km de Konoha frente a ella estaban Neji, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kiba Kakashi, Yamato y Tenten? Entonces por eso desapareció misteriosamente.

-eh?-parpadeo confundida y vio que el que la había cargado era un ambu, después de intercambiar unas palabras con Yamato y Kakashi este desapareció-hace frio-pensó y agacho su mirada para ver la razón del frio-KYAH!-grito y corrió a un árbol cercano y se escondió.

La mayoría de los hombres presentes e sonrojaron al ver a la chica vestida así (Neji incluido eh!)

-MALDITA SEA! ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE DEMONIOS PASA!-grito sorprendiendo a todos porque jamás la habían visto así de molesta y menos diciendo tales palabras

-eto, Christine-san, Tsunade-sama sabía que…-decía Ino pero fue interrumpida

-TSUNADE-SAMA!SABIA QUE HARIA ESTO!-gritaba aún más enojada, Tenten se acercó con una extraña bolsa blanca

-Christine, toma traje tu bolsa-dijo extendiéndosela-adentro hay algo de ropa es increíble que quepa todo

-oh muchas gracias Tenten –dijo normal -3 DE LA MAÑANA TENIA QUE SACARME EN PIJAMA A LAS 3 DE LA MANAÑA! NO SE PUDO ESPERAR A QUE AMANECIERA NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA LA HOKAGUE COMO PUDO HACERME ESTO!-salió ya cambiada con unos extraños zapatos blancos con un moño enfrente, un short corto rojo, una blusa blanca suelta manga corta y un suéter blanco encima con el cabello en una coleta alta y su bolsa al hombro, se tallo los ojos con la mano y agito la cabeza para despertarse completamente y tranquilizarse.

-lamento haberme puesto así-dijo a todos que aun estaban algo sorprendidos

-wow amo tus zapatos y tu bolsa son taaan raros y geniales-dijo Ino con ojos brillosos

-am gracias

-bueno será mejor irnos-dijo Kakashi

*HORAS DESPUES*

-ya vamos a llegar, ya vamos a llegar, ya vamos a llegar, ya vamos a llegar, ya vamos a llegar…-repetía una y otra vez a su lado Yamato tenia cara de de torturado

-eto Christine-san-dijo Sakura tratando de ayudar al pobre

-eu-dijo y volteo a verla

-Tenten me comento que en tu bolsa hay cosas interesantes

-ah si supongo que si-dijo y volteo de nuevo hacia Yamato- ya vamos a llegar, ya vamos a lleg…-comenzó de nuevo pero la interrumpieron

-podrías mostrarnos?-pregunto Ino

-supongo que si-dijo y empezó a sacar algunas cosas

-wow-dijo Sakura

-es increíble-dijo Kiba que se acerco

-nee Kakashi-san-dijo Christine y el aludido volteo a verla- tengo hambre

-mmm supongo que podemos parar a tomar un descanso

-wii!-dijo emocionada

Minutos después todos estaban sentados descansando platicando pero en guardia

-y esto que es?-pregunto Sakura señalando un cuadro negro

-ah eso es mi laptop sirve para navegar en internet

-que es internet?

-pues es como una biblioteca, hay mucha información solo escribes algo y salen millones de resultados

-en serio? Déjanos ver-dijo Tenten

-claro pero no tengo internet oh espera hay señal pero cómo?Nah no importa es genial

-hay que seguir-dijo Yamato y todos asintieron y se levantaron comenzando a caminar

-Yamato-llamo Kakashi en susurro

-si ya me di cuenta-dijo este y disimuladamente golpeo ligeramente el brazo de Neji, el cual asintió y se colocó al lado de Christine

Kiba olfateo y abrió los ojos un poco, se acercó a Christine al otro lado de donde Neji estaba y paso un brazo por sus hombros a lo cual ella se sonrojo y el Hyuga frunció el ceño.

-Christine-san tranquila, quédate junto a nosotros y no te muevas-le dijo al oído y ella se tenso

-q… que sucede-dijo también en susurro nerviosa

-nos siguen están a 15 metros pase lo que pase no te separes-dijo serio

-s… si

Los minutos pasaban tortuosamente, todos estaban cayados y en alerta máxima, de pronto una bomba de huma impacto en el suelo y todos perdieron visión de su alrededor.

-no se separen-dijo Yamato

-Christine-san-dijo Kiba y la jalo poniéndose frente a ella

-AH!-se oyó gritar a Sakura e Ino

Choques de kunai se oían pero por el humo Christine no sabía que ocurría de pronto el humo se disipo, Ino y Sakura estaban inconscientes, Tenten, Shino y Yamato peleaban contra alguien, Kiba, Kakashi y Neji estaban protegiéndola.

Se oyó el sonido de hilos y se pudo ver a 4 marionetas lanzándose contra los tres últimos, dejando a la chica indefensa, Tenten y Yamato fueron aventados a una roca cercana y una plasta blanca los aprisiono

-MALDITA SEA!-grito un rubio molesto

Shino trato de ayudar a zafarse Tenten y Yamato pero por alguna razón no lo lograba, Kakashi con su sharingan descubierto peleaba con un pelirrojo, Neji y Kiba trataban de deshacerse de las marionetas.

-Deidara-llamo el pelirrojo-hazlo

-si Danna-respondió y en su mano se vio un ave blanca-Katsu-dijo y exploto

Se pudo ver al ave más grande, el chico monto encima, y esta comenzó a volar, Sasori de deshizo de Kakashi y corrió rápidamente a Christine, noqueándola en el acto, la tomo en brazos y salto hasta estar junto al rubio, el ave empezó a alejarse, en una nube de humo las marionetas desaparecieron.

-maldición-dijo Neji golpeando con un puño el suelo, se la habían llevado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le dolía, se incorporó y vio a 2 chicos apuestos ataviados con capas negras y nubes rojas.

-vaya hasta que te dignas a despertar –le dijo el rubio y ella lo reconoció al instante

-WUAA!USTEDES SON DEIDARA Y SASORI!-grito-esto es genial-dijo súper emocionada y pudo ver su bolsa rápidamente busco su celular y les tomo una foto-WIII!Tengo una

-qué carajo hiciste-dijo Deidara molesto

-solo fue una foto Dei-kun-dijo mostrándole la pantalla

-D.. Dei-kun-dijo con una vena palpitando peligrosamente-NO ME LLAMES ASI!-le grito

-buuu eres malo-dijo inflando los cachetes

-maldita mocosa

-oye tengo casi 18 años no soy una niña lo entiendes o te lo explico con manzanas

-eres una mocosa

-ja y tu muy adulto no?-dijo burlona

-silencio-dijo Sasori serio

-mmm vale-dijo ella para sorpresa del rubio

El ave comenzó a descender en unas montañas, desapareciendo al tocar tierra y los 3 comenzaron a caminar, Sasori y Deidara iban cada uno a cada lado de ella, saco su celular y se puso sus audífonos

-no piensas huir?-pregunto el rubio extrañado de que no lo intentara pero esta no le hizo caso- oe- le hablo de nuevo-mocosa-nada aun-MALDITA MOCOSA!-exploto pero tampoco, así que tomo su hombro y la zarandeo

-AH!-grito y se quitó un audífono-QUIERES QUE ME DE UN INFARTO!

-te estoy hablando, no vuelvas a ignorarme-dijo amenazadoramente

-eres o te haces no te oi-dijo mostrándole un audífono

-qué es eso?

-un celular genio y estaba oyendo mi canción favorita gracias por interrumpir

-ce..qué?

-ce-lu-lar bobo sirve para oír música y tomar fotos

-oh ya veo-dijo y en un rápido movimiento se lo arrebato

-oye dámelo-bramo

-cállate

-dámelo es mío rubia barata-se lanzó contra el y milagrosamente se lo quito, cuando lo tenía corrió hacia Sasori escondiéndose tras el

-estúpida mocosa

-cállate rubiecita-dijo y le saco la lengua

-basta-dijo Sasori

-si basta Dei-kun-dijo burlona

-suficiente-le dijo Sasori

-hi Saso-kun-dijo sonriente

-Danna porque deja que le hable así?

-la paciencia es una virtud y tu no la tienes Deidara-dijo tranquilamente-porque no huyes?-le pregunto a la chica

-y porque haría eso?-dijo confundida-antes de siquiera dar un paso me noquearías otra vez y créeme no es lindo estar inconsciente

-chica lista-le dijo y un momento después se detuvo-llegamos

Frente a ellos había una gran pared, Deidara realizo unas posiciones de manos y la pared se removió dejando a la vista un pasillo largo, caminaron a través de él llegando a una puerta, la travesaron y vieron un cuarto vacío

-aquí no hay nada

-silencio-dijo Deidara y se acercó a una esquina donde había una trampilla escondida, la levanto y salto dentro

-que ondoooo se ve-dijo asomándose –sería una fea caída, Saso-kun como bajare?-pregunto pero él no le respondió solo la tomo en brazos de nuevo, haciéndola sonrojar-eto… am no caeré cierto?

-no-dijo, dio un paso al frente y salto, eran como 10 metros, aterrizo ágilmente en el suelo

-wow otra otra otra-dijo emocionada pero el la bajo-buuu, bah no importa

Era un cuarto iluminado, atravesaron otra puerta (si otraaa jajaja) , dentro parecía una casa con muchas puertas que probablemente iban a distintos cuartos y más pasillos.

Habían unos cuantos sillones negros de piel, en el centro una larga mesa, donde habían más personas, Sasori y Deidara tomaron asiento dejando a la chica de pie, Pein estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, del al lado derecho Konan y del izquierdo Zetsu, de pie tras el estaba Tobi el cual la veía fijamente.

-ese es Obito -pensó y recorrió a todos con la mirada deteniéndose en los más cercanos a ella-wow en verdad es Kisame-dijo viéndolo, desvió su mirada y lo vio-eh? Por dios, buda, Jashin y la virgen María -pensó con el corazón latiéndole a mil-I.. Itachi Uchiha ES EL! No puede ser es el, wow es mil veces más guapo de lo que imagine, oh kami por favor que me quede con el, por favor por favor, por fa..

-tardaron demasiado .dijo Pein interrumpiendo sus plegarias

-hubo contratiempos-dijo el marionetista-estaba siendo escoltada por shinobis fuera de la aldea

-supongo que Tsunade iba a esconderla-dijo Kisame

-a donde iban a llevarte?-le pregunto Pein a Christine y todos voltearon a verla

Enarco una ceja y se cruzó de brazos-porque habría de decírtelo-dijo burlona y Pein frunció el ceño

-responde

-no quiero-dijo inflando los cachetes

-estúpida muestra respeto-dijo Hidan

-o qué?-dijo retadoramente y este se levantó con la oz en alto

-desgraciada no olvides que me las debes

-ja si como no, te gusto el perfume en los ojos o quieres más?-dijo y algunos rieron disimuladamente, el chico se puso rojo de rabia y puso la cuchilla de la oz en su cuello

-te matare

-hazlo-dijo y todos la vieron sorprendidos-adelante pero apunta al corazón será más rápido, ah y no pienses que te suplicare

-cállate-dijo furiosos

-oblígame, además ,me necesitan viva o no Pein?-dijo caminando hacia un sillón y sentándose

-puedo torturarte-dijo Hidan maliciosamente

-y?-dijo sin importancia-hazlo no me importa

-estúpida- le dijo, sea cerco y la abofeteo fuertemente cortando su labio y creyó que lloraría pero no

-vaya el gran Hidan es todo lo que puede hacer me impresionas-dijo sarcásticamente y limpiándose la sangre con el puño de su suéter

-esta niña que le pasa?, no era así hace un momento-pensó Deidara

-tiene agallas-pensó Kisame

-suficiente-dijo Pein

-buenoo cuando terminen su reunión decidan donde me encerraran me avisan-dijo y volvió a sacar sus audífonos tarareando sin importarle estar rodeada de criminales clase S

-la reunión termino-dijo el pelinaraja y todos comenzaron a irse, dejándolo a el Konan, Christine, se acercaron y ella se puso de pie, con un gestó de él comenzaron a caminar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh por kami y jashin cometí un mega error en el capítulo anterior, subi uno que no era los siento muchísimo pero ya lo he arreglado espero me perdonen y les guste le de hoy.**

**CAPITULO 9: ADAPTANDOME A MIS SECUESTRADORES?**

-MALDITA SEA!-grito una rubia molesta aventando una silla por la ventana, todos los presentes retrocedieron temerosos

-Tsunade-sama calmese-dijo un pelinegra

-COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME SHIZUNE, AKATSUKI LA TIENE!-grito furiosa

-calmate Tsunade-dijo un hombre de cabello blanco

-Jiraiya tienes idea de a donde se la llevaron?

-no Akatsuki tiene muchas guaridas y constantemente cambian su posición, es difícil saber con exctitud donde la tienen

-no debi sacarla de la aldea

-es tarde para lamentarse-dijo Shikamaru

-espero este bien-dijo preocupada tenten

-yo me hare responable de las conecuencias-dijo Kakashi-yo estaba a cargo de la misión

-esa niña es valiosa-dijo la hokague ignorando lo que dijo el peliplateado

-lo se-dijo Jiraiya-al ser la sacerdotisa es muy poderosa aunque su poder aun siga dormido

-no me refiero a eso

-entonces?

-informacion

-que?-pregunto Neji

-ella sabia la identidad y habilidades de cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-eso e imposible ni si quiera yo he obtenido esa información-dijo Jiraiya

-pero como obtuvo esa información?-pregunto Ino

-no tengo idea pero de alguna forma sabia eso y mas hasta la identidad del líder

-no puede ser-dijo la peli rosada

-solo espero que ellos no se3 enteren de lo que sabe, al menos no la mataran la necesitan viva, solo queda esperar que todo fluya bien, pueden irse

-hi!-dijeron todos y salieron

-Tsunade-sama que hará?

-no lo se Shizune, no lo se

* * *

-te quedaras aquí-dijo Pein deteniéndose frente a una puerta-Konan encárgate-dijo y se fue

-entra-dijo la chica y Christine obedeció

Dentro había una cama, una cajonera grande, una mesa, una silla, una lámpara, un espejo y una puerta que conducía al baño, las paredes eran de un color azul celeste.

-no tienes permitido salir a menos que Pein lo ordene, la comida te la traerá alguien asignado-dijo y salió cerrando la puerta por fuera

-mmm será mejor darme un baño-dijo, tomó una toalla de la cajonera y entro al baño

Unos minutos después salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se sorprendió de encontrar de pie a mitad de la habitación a Deidara con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

Sin decirle ni una palabra se acerco a la cajonera y busco algo de ropa, el chico se sonrojo al verla semidesnuda y desvío la mirada.

-porque lo hiciste?- pregunto aún sin verla

-de que hablas?

-porque retaste a Hidan y Pein?

-no se supongo que creí que sería divertido

-estas loca

-no eres el primero que me lo dice además no me hará nada por ahora- dijo mientras sacaba ropa de la cajonera y entraba de nuevo al baño a cambiarse, salió con un pescador negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga, enarco una ceja al ver a Deidara sentado en lo que sería su cama- pensé que te habías ido?

-no te importa lo que te pase?

-no es eso,me mataran al final cierto?

-Sí- dijo y se levanto para irse

-bueno todo fue lindo mientras duro, hasta mañana Dei-kun

El chico sólo la miro dio media vuelta y salió.

A la mañana siguiente un pelinegro entró a la habitación y vio dormida a la chica, puso la bandeja de comida en la mesa y tomo la otra la cual tenía la comida intacta.

-gracias- dijo una voz femenina adormílada y volteó a verla

-me lo ordenaron -le respondió fríamente

-lo se, tú eres Uchiha Itachi cierto?

-sí- le contesto y se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

-extrañas a Sasuke?- dijo de repente y el volteó a verla molesto- lo siento- dijo al ver la mirada de advertencia que el moreno le dirigía-sabes Ita-kun yo lo se todo

-no me hables así y tú no sabes nada- dijo cortante

-por supuesto que lo sí- se levanto, se acerco a el y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su oído derecho y susurrar para que sólo el oyera- se toda la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha

-no se de que hablas- dijo alejándose de ella

-ah no?- se acerco a la cajonera y saco de su bolsa su lap, se sentó y buscó rápidamente en sus archivos- ven siéntate- dijo palmeando la cama a su lado pero el no se movió- vamos te interesara- dudoso se acerco pero ella lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a sentarse junto a ella- observa-le pasó la lap donde se veía un video de el diciéndolo a Sasuke que sobreviviera

-quién eres?- pregunto sorprendido y se levanto rápidamente

-me tienen presa y no sabes mi nombre?- dijo ofendida- soy Christine y quiero ayudarte se todo y además también se lo que pasará- dijo mostrandole ahora un video de la pelea de el y Sasuke

-como sabes todo eso?

-aquí no te diré tú mejor que nadie sabes que no es seguro, sí alguna vez Pein me deja salir ve con migo y te contaré todo lo prometo hasta entonces no diré nada

Itachi no dijo nada sólo dio media vuelta y salió mientras las palabras de esa chica resonaban en su mente y se preguntaba quién demonios era y como supo todo.

* * *

-como la usaremos?- pregunto un pelinaranja

-debe despertar su poder o no nos servirá- respondió un enmascarado

-Tsunade intentó sacarla de la aldea pero no era para protegerla, iba a mandarla a entrenar con alguien, es una sacerdotisa no una ninja no será fácil además sí no copera empeorara todo- dijo Konan

-hay que obligarla

-pero como? ayer vimos que no le importa morir, no podemos amenazarla y menos usar algo para obligarla

-tendremos que controlarla de alguna forma- dijo el enmascarado y comenzó a irse- encuentren la forma

-Hi- respondieron ambos

-concentrate vamos siente la energía de tú entorno, la precensia de las cosas la vida que corre a través de ti- pensaba Christine la cual estaba sentada en el suelo en posición india con los ojos cerrados, en su mente fueron apareciendo destellos de luz verde los cuales pertenecían a objetos innamidos y destellos blancos correspondientes a los seres vivos siendo ella la única ahí, hasta que observó uno acercarse, sin moverse nada oyó la puerta abrirse y pasos acercándose a ella.

-que haces?- pregunto una voz

-meditando- mintio- es frustrante estar encerrada

-la comida está en la mesa

-gracias Kakusu-kun

-como sea- dijo y salió

Pein entró un día y la encontró en el suelo con un cuaderno y un lápiz.

-que haces?

-trato de hablar con el diablo- dijo como sí nada y el la miro con una ceja arqueada- que ha pasado para que el gran "líder" se digne a visitarme hasta ahora?- pregunto remarcando la palabra líder

-sabes porque estas aquí?

-puees no sólo me raptaron tus achichincles de mi mundo, estuve un tiempo en Konoha y luego fui raptada de nuevo por Saso-kun y Dei-kun, ah y que soy la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, bueno ahora tú dime para que me quieres Pein?

-a ti no, sino al poder dormido en ti debes despertarlo

-y como sí no tengo idea de nada

-entrenaras

-con quién? con tigo? O ya se, con la momia viviente de Kakusu, o el fanático religioso de Hidan? no espera con el atún andante? -dijo burlona

-no te conviene jugar

-y porque no?

-saldrás al campo de entrenamiento- le dijo y salió

-salir?

Unas horas después entró a la habitación un tranquilo Itachi.

-hola Ita-kun, no sabía que contigo saldría

-vamos-dijo el Uchiha y salió

-vale- tomo su celular sus audifonos y salió siguendo al chico

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta unas escaleras las cuales daban a un campo de entrenamiento en el exterior pero oculto tras un pequeño bosque, se acercaron a un gran árbol y ella se sentó con Itachi frente a ella.

Se colocó en posición india y lo miro fijamente, pero antes de darse cuenta estaba dentro de un genjutsu, era el barrio Uchiha pero no había nadie.

-quiero respuestas- dijo una voz tras ella

Volteó a verlo, se sentó en el suelo y suspiro.

-que quieres saber?

-quién eres y de donde vienes?- dijo sentadose frente a ella

-eso ya lo sabes me llamó Christine, y vengo de un lugar muy lejos de aquí un lugar del que jamás has oído

-como sabes de mi?

-no sólo de ti sino también de muchos más

-no respondiste mi pregunta

-es que es complicado sólo te diré que yo vengo de una dimension opuesta a está, además ustedes bueno su mundo y todo lo que conoces son ficticios no existen por eso se que pasará.

El Uchiha la vio confundido pero supo que no le diría más.

-bueno eso es todo, Ita-kun debes ayudarme a escapar

-no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-eres el único que puede ayudarme sí no lo haces no podré buscar a Sasuke y evitar todo

-de que hablas?

-te lo mostrare pero sacame de este genjutsu- dijo levantándose y el asintio

Abrió los ojos y vio que aún estaba sentada en el suelo, junto sus manos, cerro los ojos y se concentró.

-perfecto no hay nadie cerca- pensó y abrió los ojos rápidamente saco su celular- mira he cortado los vídeos para que sólo veas lo que te interesa- le dio el celular

En el se mostraba el final de la pelea de los hermanos Uchiha y la parte en que Sasuke se enteraba de todo por "Tobi", y este decidía destruir Konoha uniéndose a Akatsuki. La cara de Itachi era un poema soltó el celular y se levanto pasando su mano por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo.

-imposible, eso es mentira Sasuke el... no el debería ser un héroe proteger Konoha no destruirla

-lo se, ese es tú deseo pero eso no pasará, el lo manipulara cuando tú mueras y Sasuke cegado por la venganza hará muchas estupideces, Itachi no puedes morir eres el único que hará entrar en razon a Sasuke, debemos hacer algo pero debes ayudarme a salir de aquí

-imposible moriríamos

-podemos hacerlo-le dijo se levanto y tomo sus manos y lo vio fijamente con una mirada preocupada- te prometo que sí salimos de aquí buscaremos a Sasuke y regresaremos a Konoha

-soy un asesino, un traidor- dijo desviando la mirada- no se puede

-tú seguiste órdenes volverás lo prometo y tú nombre será limpiado me encargare de ello pero primero debo salir de aquí

-no será fácil

-lo se haré lo que digas

-debemos esperar, por ahora hay que regresar-dijo soltando sus manos suavemente y dándose vuelta para regresar a la guarida

-un poco más sólo eso falta y evitare que Itachi muera y haré que el y Sasuke regresen a la aldea-pensó

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo de la semana y de nuevo perdón por mi error, espero sus comentarios un beso, bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**KuraAma: Gracias por seguir la historia y me alegro que te guste y si esto se pone cada vez mas interesante, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo. **

**CAPITULO 10: ESCAPANDO Y MI NUEVO PODER**

La noche caía, en una parte de la guarida 3 personas hablaban.

-como va todo?- pregunto un enmascarado

-aún nada- respondió un pelinaranja

-no entiendo, porque entrena con Itachi?- pregunto una peliazul

-unos minutos aquí equivalen horas o más en los genjutsus de un Uchiha, entrena su mente ahí y cuando sale del genjutsu es como sí ese entrenamiento hubiera sido en el mundo real, su mente y su cuerpo guardan esos progresos

-pero no es desgastante para Itachi?

-eso no interesa ella debe despertar ese poder, eso es lo único importante ahora

-Christine, Christine...

-quién eres?- pregunto entonces se dio cuenta que estaba soñando pero sabía que no era un sueño normal

-Christine...- repitió la voz se volteó y vio a una mujer de aproximadamente 24 años, era alta con un cuerpo envidiable, el cabello color lila caía como cascada hasta sus caderas, sus ojos eran violetas y mostraban un brillo amable pero también determinado, su piel palida y labios rosados.

Vestía un kimono rojo sangre con cerezos negros en la tela, la faja también negra y en su cuello el mismo collar de Christine.

-quién eres?

-soy Mikuyo

-Mikuyo?- pregunto confundida- donde he oído ese nombre mmm, espera ya se tú tú- dijo señalandola- eres era mujer la sacerdotisa esa

-sí esa soy yo- respondio divertida por su reacción

-pe... pero como t... tú estas muerta- dijo retrocediendo asustada

-tranquila, lo que vez es parte de mi espíritu que está en el collar que llevas, ven sígueme- dijo comenzando a caminar, trono los dedos y aparecieron en lo alto de una ladera, se sentó en un gran tronco que había ahí y Christine la imito- debes tener dudas no es cierto? Te diré lo que quieras saber

-porque apareces ahorita y no antes cuando llegué?

-tú poder aún era nulo

-entiendo, y porque yo? porque vine aquí? como sabe Pein de mi mundo?

-es una larga historia te sorprenderias

-no importa necesito respuestas

-de acuerdo pero no interrumpas, primero tú perteneces a este mundo, naciste en el país del viento,tú eres mi reencarnación porque eres mi descendiente, nuestra familia es un antiguo clan perteneciente al país del fuego pero que tuvo que ocultarse en el país del viento, cuando naciste tú madre Misuri sabía del poder que tenías dormido en ti, así que ella hizo un antiguo jutsu de nuestro clan pero al no ser muy fuerte murió, te mando a ese mundo para que te criaras ahí hasta que el momento llegase.

Pero había un problema, jamás se supo a que parte habías llegado, como te darás cuenta eso era algo muy malo así que tomé una decisión y mi espíritu se apareció en los sueños de un hombre todas las noches, mandaba a su mente imágenes que eran visiones del futuro, un día lo envié al mismo mundo donde tú estabas para encontrarte, esa era su misión, pero es un mundo enorme y la vida no le habría alcanzado para encontrarte así que se hizo famoso ahí lo conocen como Masashi Kishimoto, el creo Naruto y Naruto Shippuden con todas esas visiones, su objetivo era que sí el moría antes de encontrarte al menos aprendieras todo lo relevante de este mundo, Pein al poseer el rinnegan encontró varios pergaminos donde estaban la leyenda, el justu interdimensional, tú poder y un dibujo del collar, por eso envió a Hidan y Kakusu porque ellos son inmortales por así decirlo y no moririan al hacer el justu, cuando te trajeron un sello se activo y todo rastro de tú existencia en ese mundo fue borrado, así como las creaciónes de Kishimoto como sí nunca hubieran existido y a el se le borró la memoria olvidando de donde provenía y quién era en realidad.

Cuando la sacerdotisa término de relatar, vio la cara de Christine la cual tenía de una sorpresa enorme, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta, entonces por esa razon ella y su hermano no se parecían.

-m... me estas diciendo q... que uno de los animes más famosos fue creado por mi? para encontrarme? p... pero-trataba de decir mientras se levantaba- todo eso sucederá o no?

-eran visiones pero ese futuro puede cambiarse sí tú lo deseas

-de mi depende que todo cambie?

-así es, pero puedes elegir no hacer ni decir nada y dejar que las cosas fluyan como están predestinadas

-entiendo, dime podré volver a mi... quiero decir a ese mundo?

-no

-me quedaré aquí?

-me temo que sí

-QUE!?pero yo... no puedo debo y tengo que volver- decía desesperada

-no puedes, por eso encontraste tú bolsa, sabía que te ayudaría

-tú la trajiste, pero ahora que haré esto no puede estarme pasando

-tienes una misión, un deber evitar la destrucción del mundo-dijo levantándose- encontrarás gente dispuesta a ayudarte

-no, no lo haré NO PIENSO SACRIFICAR A NADIE!- grito molesta

-para ganar deben hacerse sacrificios- dijo seriamente

-NO, JAMÁS LO HARÉ ME OÍSTE, SÍ DEBEN SACRIFICARSE PERSONAS PARA GANAR NO HARÉ NADA!

-tranquila, además esto no sólo es decisión tuya, pero te daré algo que te ayudara, un poder necesario-puso una mano sobre su frente- cierra los ojos y relajate-

-p... pero

-hazlo- ordenó y ella obedeció, bajo ellas apareció un extraño símbolo, la mano de Mikuyo comenzó a brillar, ella recitaba palabras desconocidas y Christine sintió una energía cálida correr dentro de ella, algo puro, retiró su mano y ella abrió los ojos- te he dado el poder curativo

-que?

-podrás curar cualquier herida y enfermedad mortal o no siempre y cuando la persona no haya muerto aún, utiliza el agua, canaliza tú chakra a través de ella y coloca tus manos

-es como el poder de Katara del anime Avatar- dijo

-sí, pero más poderoso, prueba con Itachi , sus ojos cada día enferman más a este pasó quedará ciego permanentemente, sanalo y el se recuperará, podrá usar su sharingan siempre que lo desee y jamás se quedará ciego, este poder o habilidad como quieras llamarle te ayudara a evitar sacrificios

-gracias, yo... lamento haberte gritado y prometo esforzarme

-lo se, bueno debo irme mi tiempo aquí término, ahora todo depende de ti, hasta luego Christine y suerte- dijo, le sonrió dulcemente, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

-me esforzare, es una promesa- susurro y entonces despertó, parpadeo varias veces y se incorporó en la cama, Itachi estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y la veía curioso.

-un símbolo apareció abajo de ti, que sucedió?

-digamos que conocí a alguien

-de acuerdo

-oh es cierto- se levanto de la cama rápidamente y corrió al baño regreso con un traste lleno de agua- ven siéntate en la silla quiero intentar algo- el la vio dudoso pero ella le sonrió y el se acerco- cierra los ojos y relajate- concentró chakra en su mano y una fina capa de agua la envolvió, cubrió sus ojos con su mano y está comenzó a brillar, retiró su mano cuando está dejó de brillar, el agua restante cayó a través del rostro de Itachi, ella tomo una toalla de la cajonera y se la entregó- como te sientes?-pregunto

-que hiciste?- pregunto sorprendido-mis ojos se sienten distintos, ya no duelen, mi visión ahora es más clara, como lo era antes de que mis ojos enfermaran

-he curado tus ojos podrás usar el sharingan siempre que quieras y sin riesgo de quedarte ciego

-pero eso es imposible

-no lo es, te dije que quería ayudarte es gracias a una habilidad que me dio una persona, también la usare cuando vea a Sasuke

-gracias- le dijo sonriendole sinceramente

-aww sonreíste, te vez lindo- dijo emocionada y el suspiro

-hora de entrenar cambiate, te espero a fuera- le dijo y salió

*DÍAS DESPUÉS*

-la cena- dijo Deidara entrando y dejando una bandeja de la mesa, Christine se acerco y le sonrió

-gracias Dei-kun

El sólo asintio y comenzó a irse pero ella lo evito al percatarse de algo.

-tú brazo, que sucedió?- pregunto preocupada al ver su manga doblada hasta el codo y dejando ver una herida profunda y reciente que no había sido tratada bien

-no es de tú interés

-espera te curare ven- dijo jalandolo del otro brazo y sentandolo en la cama- no te muevas

-fue en una misión- le explicó cuando regreso con un traste lleno de agua- que harás con eso?

-tranquilo sólo cierra los ojos- el enarco una ceja y la vio confundido- confía en mi- la obedeció y un momento después los abrió y vio que la herida había desaparecido

-pero que demonios-dijo sorprendido levantándose de un salto

-de nada- dijo sarcastica y el fruncio el ceño- esto que acabó de hacer es un secreto vale?

-y porque lo hiciste?

-porque eres de los únicos que no me tratan como basura además quería hacerlo, cuando estés herido te curare- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-g... gracias- dijo sonrojado se levanto y salió de ahí

-de nada- alcanzó a decirle antes de que saliera y comenzó a comer

-que me tienes Jiraiya?- pregunto una rubia

-me temo que nada no hay rastro de ella ni de Akatsuki han reducido sus movimientos desde que la capturaron para evitar dejar pistas de su paradero actual- dijo serio

-un mes, ha pasado un mes desde que se la llevaron y no hay rastro de ellos a este pasó no la encontraremos- dijo levantándose y viendo la noche estrellada

-Tsunade todo saldrá bien

-eso espero

-chocolates Aww!- decía Christine entre sueños, estaba acostada toda destapada, llevaba puesto un short corto negro y una playera delgada de tirantes blanca, el cabello suelto completamente revuelto- no Chouji no te daré pizza

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entró lentamente un pelilila el cual la observó sonriente.

-estúpida al fin pagaras el haberme humillado- dijo acercándose y con la mirada libidinosa, salto a la cama y tapó su boca, se puso de rodillas con cada pierna a un lado de sus caderas- shh- le dijo al ver como lo miraba asustada y forcejeaba- no te muevas o no será divertido

-no puede pasarme esto- pensó asustada y mordió su mano- AUXILIO!-grito

-me mordiste desgraciada- dijo abofeteandola y sujetándo sus manos-nadie te ayudara

-NO SUELTAME!

ESTAS LOCO, ALEJATE!- las lágrimas caían a través de todo su rostro- DÉJAME, AUXILIO!

Con su lengua recorría su cuello y una de sus manos acariciaba su cintura.

-Jajaja nadie vendrá- susurro en su oído provocando que ella se tensara

Entonces dejó de sentir el peso de el sobre ella y observó como era lanzado contra la mesa rompiendola, asustada se levanto y se puso en la pared más alejada.

-pero que...?- dijo levantándose- maldito Itachi me estaba divirtiendo con ella- dijo molesto y el Uchiha lo vio fríamente

-que inventabas hacer Hidan?- dijo amenazante

-obvio no crees?-dijo burlon- esa estúpida me las debe y me las va a pagar todas juntas- comenzó a acercarse a ella de nuevo pero Itachi le cerro el pasó

-alejate

-sí quieres jugar con ella tendrás que esperar a que acabe

-no la tocaras

-tú me lo impedirás? No lo creo

Itachi no dijo nada pero en un segundo Hidan se hayaba en el suelo gritando, Christine vio el sharingan y comprendió que Itachi lo había metido en un genjutsu, rápidamente este se acerco y con un kunai corto su cabeza y la clavo en la pared, se giro y vio a la chica resagada en un rincón llorando se acerco a ella y se arrodillo quedando a su altura, ella lo volteó a ver y sin dudar se arrojó a sus brazos se abrazo a su pecho y se desahogo, el Uchiha correspondió y la abrazo protectoramente.

-estas bien?

-e... el trato d... de

-lo se

-g... gracias sí no hubieras llegado el...

-vamos- dijo ayudandola a ponerse en pie- es hora de irnos

-que?-le pregunto confundida y dejando de llorar- p... pero

-sólo están Sasori, Deidara, Hidan y nosotros es nuestra oportunidad para escapar

-espera- corrió hacia la cajonera y saco su bolsa se puso unos zapatos bajos y lo siguió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, a los pocos minutos llegaron a la sala de reuniones, vieron que Deidara y Sasori estaban sentados en los sillones, al verlos se levantaron y se acercaron a ellos observandolos, el Uchiha se puso frente a ella.

-que piensas hacer Itachi?- pregunto Sasori igual de serio que siempre

-haste a un lado- respondio

-dana- dijo Deidara poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pelirojo y volteó a verla- estas bien? Te oímos gritar

-yo... bueno- estaba sorprendida de que el rubio se preocupara por ella, salió de detrás de Itachi

-fue Hidan-dijo Sasori

-sí, pero Itachi me salvo a tiempo

-váyanse- dijo Deidara y Christine e Itachi se sorprendieron

-que?- pregunto incrédula

-no tardan en llegar además no volverán a tener una oportunidad como está- les dijo, se acerco a ella se quitó su capa y la puso sobre sus hombros tapando su pijama- ahora- ordenó Sasori

-porque lo hacen?- interrogo el Uchiha desconfiado

-ella me curo varias veces y no me gusta tener deudas además dana piensa igual

-pero...

-Christine, Itachi no pierdan tiempo

-ten- le dijo y en la mano de ella puso una pequeña ave de arcilla- se transformara dentro de poco, sólo durará 2 hrs en el aire, el tiempo suficiente para que puedan escapar

-gracias Saso-kun, Dei-kun- les dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-debo hacerlo entienden verdad?- pregunto Itachi y ellos asintieron

-de que hablas...- antes de terminar de hablar Itachi activo el Sharingan, y los golpeó fuertemente dejandolos lastimados e inconcientes- PORQUE LO HICISTE?!- grito molesta

-sí no lo hago sabrán que nos ayudaron y los mataran, vámonos- la tomo en brazos y hecho a correr

Atravesó el cuarto, la trampilla, el pasillo, y salió a través de la pared, la bajo y ella puso el ave en el suelo está se transformó y ambos subieron a ella alejandose de ahí.

-ellos estarán bien verdad?- pregunto preocupada

-sí, tuve que destrozar casi todo y con Hidan degollado pensaran que intentaron detenernos pero fallaron, no les harán nada

-que alivio- suspiro tranquila- a donde iremos?

-no lo se pero aún no podemos ir a Konoha

-lo se, has sabido de Sasuke?

-hace 2 semanas asesino a Orochimaru

-tengo una vaga idea de donde puede estar, hay que ir con el primero y luego a Konoha

Antes de que terminarán las 2 hrs aterrizaron y el ave exploto sin dejar rastro, ella saco ropa limpia y se cambio detrás de unos arbustos, guardo las capas e Itachi y Sasori para ocultarlas.

Pasó un día hasta que llegaron a un prado.

-puedo sentirlo- dijo ella- hay 4 presencias -tendremos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado

-no, hay una ninja sensorial con ellos, ya deben sabes que los seguimos

-quédate aquí iré yo

-iré con tigo no pienso dejarte sólo

-ellos no interferiran en la pelea pero a ti te trataran de matar

-no lo harán- dijo decidida y el tuvo que resignarse

- quédate detrás de mi

-sí

Ambos continuaron, llegaron a una parte totalmente despejada, habían 4 personas ahí que los miraron fijamente, 3 de ellos se pusieron en guardia pero con una señal de un azabache asintieron y se alejaron.

-Sasuke

-Itachi viniste a mi, vaya debes estar deseoso de que te maté, me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte esto pone las cosas más fáciles

-no peleare con tigo

-el gran Itachi tiene miedo- dijo burlon y activo el Sharingan-chidori!

Se oyó el graznar de muchas aves, corrió hacia ellos, Itachi en un segundo también activo el Sharingan, desvío el chidori y golpeó el estómago de su hermano haciendolo retroceder, tomo a la chica en brazos y saltó poniendola en la rama de un árbol un poco alejado.

- vaya tú novia, pero no importa sólo es otra basura que debo eliminar

-No hay opción debo pelear con el, no entrara en razon fácilmente- le dijo Itachi a Christine ignorando lo que dijo Sasuke

-no lo hagas- imploro preocupada

-quién es ella?- pregunto una peliroja la cual observaba desde lejos y que estaba en otro árbol junto a 2 chicos

-no lo se pero parece importante para el hermano de Sasuke- dijo un peliblanco

-la matamos?

-no Juugo mi Sasuke-kun querrá hacerlo- respondio mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-estaré bien, no me matara

-lo prometes

-sí

-de acuerdo, te curare a ti y a el al final sólo no tardes demasiado, Akatsuki debe estarnos buscando y este desastre los alertara- le dijo y el asintio, bajo del árbol y encaro a su hermano

**Es todo por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden comentar, hasta la próxima y un beso bye bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaa les traigo un nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**KuraAma: Gracias por seguir esta historia, y por tus comentarios, y si tienes razón lo interesante apenas comienza, se que tengo faltas de ortografía pero te prometo trabajar mas duro para evitarlas. Y con respecto a la pareja, lamento decirte que no habrá SasuSaku, sinceramente no me gusta esa pareja, prefiero el SasuHina o el NaruSaku, perdón pero es cierto, en fin gracias por comentar y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. **

**CAPITULO 11: HERMANOS**

Itachi cayó al suelo frente a Sasuke, el cual aún estaba shokeado por la batalla que acababa de tener.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo corrieron a auxiliarlo, Christine se bajo del árbol y se acerco corriendo pero a medio camino se detuvo.

-Sasuke estas muy herido debemos curarte- dijo Karin

-e... está muerto- pregunto con dificultad

Suigetsu se acerco a Itachi y revisó su pulso -no- le respondio y Sasuke trato de levantarse

-d... debo matarlo

-no puedes moverte- dijo Juugo

-no puede ser estas presencias... nos encontraron- pensó aterrada Christine- sí nos alcanzan a ellos los mataran y yo... no no puedo volver- reaccionó y se acerco corriendo, revisó a Itachi y vio que sólo estaba inconsiente,

Sasuke la vio fríamente.

-m... muevete

-no lo haré- maldición, debemos irnos- le dijo a todos

-m... muevete- repitió más molesto

-no seas estúpido tú estas herido y el inconsiente, ambos necesitan curarse

-t... tengo que matarlo- dijo y tomo su katana

-NO SEAS TERCO SASUKE!-grito molesta- AKATSUKI VIENE PARA ACÁ DEBEMOS MOVERNOS AHORA!-

El la ignoro por completo y se acercaba con la katana en alto, al ver que no le haría caso se levanto y con un golpe en la nuca también lo dejó inconsiente.

-que le hiciste- bramo la peliroja furiosa

-creo que dije que Akatsuki viene y sí nos encuentran nos mataran a todos hay que irnos ahora

-porque deberíamos hacerte caso- dijo el pelinaranja

-ok no lo hagan yo me los llevare ustedes quedense

-chicos ella tiene razon vienen 4 ninjas y rápido al parecer son muy fuertes hay que irnos

-debemos escondernos los curare luego

-hay una pequeña aldea a 20 minutos de aquí podemos escondernos ahí

Suigetsu cargo a Sasuke y Juugo a Itachi, corrieron hacia la aldea al llegar buscaron una posada que no estuviera a la vista, sin preguntas les entregaron las llaves de 2 habitaciones, en una entraron todos y recortaron a los hermanos Uchiha

-Karin donde están?- pregunto Christine

-entraron a la aldea poco después de nosotros y ahora nos buscan, están rastreandonos

-demonios, supongo que no hay opción- se acerco a una de las paredes, recargo su mano en ella y concentró un poco de chakra, la pared brillo unos segundos y después todo el ruido del exterior se apagó.

-que hiciste?- pregunto Suigetsu

-escondo nuestras presencias

-imposible

-no, no lo es sólo espero que funcione

Pasaron 45 minutos y ella aún seguía de pie ocultandolos con su chakra.

-se han ido- dijo Karin y Christine se dejó caer agotada

-quién eres?- pregunto ella- Sasuke-kun nunca nos hablo de ti

-eso es porque el no sabía que yo existía

-y porque nos ayudas?

-las preguntas para después, necesitamos curarlos

-yo lo haré

-no lo haré yo será más efectivo pero necesitare agua

-eso no los curara

-sólo traiganla- dijo y los demás confundidos salieron por ella, regresando con 2 grandes cubetas, Christine concentró chakra y manipulo el agua sorprendiendo a los presentes, un par de hrs después término y ellos estaban curados.

-listo -dijo y se sentó- despertaran en un rato ninguno corre peligro, pero ambos tienen su chakra agotado, no podrán moverse demasiado por unos días

-nunca ti algo así que fue eso?-pregunto impresionado Juugo

-es una técnica de curación soy la única en el mundo capaz de hacerla, puedo curar cualquier herida o enfermedad mortal o no siempre y cuando la persona aún no muera, será mejor descansar, escuchen mi chakra está agotado debo dormir para recuperarme, se que me conocieron hoy, pero necesito que hagan guardia pueden hacerlo?

Los 3 intercambiaron miradas dudosas pero Juugo hablo.

-duerme nosotros cuidaremos, después de todo salvaste Sasuke y a nosotros de que nos encontrarán, sí pasa algo te despertaremos- dijo y ella asintio, se recosto y cayó profundamente dormida, hrs después despertó y vio a los 3 alertas y vigilando

-despertaste, como te sientes?- le pregunto Suigetsu

-mejor, gracias cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?- pregunto levantandose

-fueron 13 hrs

-que? Wow tarde mucho lo siento, duerman ustedes vigilare yo sí sucede algo los despertare- dijo y ellos asintieron recostándose

Momentos después un azabache despertó y trato de levantarse pero unos brazos lo detuvieron obligandolo a acostarse de nuevo.

-no te muevas, cure tus heridas pero tú chakra está muy bajo debes descansar

-tú que demonios haces aquí? donde está Itachi?- pregunto furioso

-el está a tú lado descansando, al igual que ellos 3- dijo señalandolos- guarda silencio necesitan descansar estuvieron vigilando

-debería estar muerto no aquí, lo mataré ahora- bramo

-primera es de cobardes atacar cuando alguien no puede defenderse, segunda callate y acuestate antes de que me obligues a dejarte inconsiente de nuevo y tercera las cosas no son lo que parecen así que calmate- Sasuke refunfuño pero le hizo caso

-quién eres?- pregunto más tranquilo

-me llamó Christine sí lo se un nombre raro, bueno Itachi no mató a tú clan por gusto

-que?

-shh, bueno sí fuera así crees que estarías vivo ahora? No verdad bueno sólo eso te diré el te lo explicara con más detalles, conozco a tú hermano porque el me ayudó a escapar de Akatsuki, ellos me tenían secuestrada además el dejó esa organización, y por esa y otras razones yo los ayudare a ti y a el a regresar a Konoha- dijo sonriente

-estas loca yo no volveré y el es un asesino

-buuu grosero- dijo sacándole la lengua- vamos Sasu-kun confía en mi

-Sasu-kun?- pregunto molesto- genial otra loca- pensó frustrado

-Ita-kun despertaste como te sientes?- pregunto Christine y Sasuke volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina

-Itachi- dijo en tono ácido

-Sasuke- dijo tranquilo

-u..u creo que aquí yo sobró- pensó la chica- bueno yo creo que ustedes 2 tienen mucho de que hablar, mejor los dejamos solos- dijo nerviosa y se acerco a los demás- oigan despierten

-que? Yo no fui- dijo Suigetsu levantándose de golpe

-quién viene?- dijo Karin que también se despertó de golpe, Juugo fue el único tranquilo

-Jajaja- comenzó a reírse y la miraron molestos- tranquilos nadie viene es sólo que ellos necesitan hablar vamos pueden seguir durmiendo en la otra habitación

-QUE?!- grito Karin- no lo dejare con el

-Oh vamos no tienen chakra así que no pueden moverse y por lo consiguente no se podrán matar, ah por cierto- dijo sacando de su bolsa blanca su lap-toma Ita-kun aquí viene todo cuidala ok- se la entregó y el Uchiha asintio-bueno vamos- arrastro a los otros 3 y salieron

-Sasuke hay algo que debes saber

Itachi comenzó a relatarle todo pero el no le creía así que tuvo que mostrarselo, pasaron algunas horas.

-Christine- llamó Itachi y ella entró

Dentro el Uchiha mayor estaba de mejor humor s Sasuke lloraba mientras aferraba la cobija con sus manos, se sorprendió jamás creyó verlo así, sin dudarlo un segundo se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente, Sasuke se aferro a ella y lloro sobre su pecho era la primera vez que se mostraba débil pero el simple hecho de que ella estuviera ahí sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, tardó en desahogarse ella espero pacientemente mientras aún lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

- todo estará bien- le dijo en tono dulce

-c... casi lo mató a l... la única familia que me queda

-lo se, pero no lo hiciste, el está a tú lado a salvo

-g... gracias- susurro y ella se sorprendió

-ambos están bien y aclararon las cosas eso es lo único que importa- se separó suavemente de el -iré a llamar a tus amigos están muy preocupados por ti- limpio el resto de las lágrimas del rostro de Sasuke se levanto y salió

-le debemos mucho- dijo Itachi

-lo se, ella es la sacerdotisa no?

-sí y debe volver a Konoha tendremos que ayudarla y protegerla hasta que llegué Akatsuki está tras ella

-de acuerdo nii-san

Itachi sonrió al oír a Sasuke llamarlo así de nuevo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró una peliroja seguida de los demás.

-Es un alivio que estés bien- dijo Suigetsu

-que ocurrió después de la pelea?- pregunto Sasuke y brevemente le contaron todo- bueno debemos esperar a recuperarnos por completo y luego volveremos a Konoha- dijo sorprendiendolos

-que? Pero Sasuke estas seguro?- pregunto Karin

-sí y no daré explicaciones, son libres de ir conmigo o irse por su lado

-iremos con tigo- dijo Juugo

-KYAH!-grito Christine corrió, hacia ambos hermanos y los abrazo-Sasu-kun, Ita-kun esto es genial al fin volverán wii!- decía emocionada

-oye suelta a mi Sasuke-kun- le reclamó Karin y comenzó a jalarla

-buuu mala- dijo inflando los cachétes- además a el no le molesta no me ha dicho nada Jajaja en tú cara Karin- le dijo burlona y se pegó más al Uchiha menor

-OYE!-le grito y la jaló más mientras los demás reían

* * *

-hemos recibido un reporte, Christine escapó

-ESCAPÓ?!- gritaron todos al unísono

-pero como?- pregunto Neji

-no lo se pero al parecer no iba sola

-la ayudaron, pero quién?- pregunto Ino

-Shizune les dará los detalles de la misión parten en 1 hr.

-Hi!

* * *

-ne Ita-kun falta mucho?- pregunto Christine

Llevaban días intentando llegar a Konoha, pero el ser buscados por Akatsuki y el que 2 de ellos estuvieran en el libro bingo los hacia retrasarse, ya que debían ir por el camino más largo y menos transitado

-no, de hecho ya estamos muy cerca

-ah ya quiero llegar- dijo emocionada

-llegamos- dijo Sasuke y todos vieron a unos 200 mts. La entrada a Konoha

-como entraremos?- pregunto Juugo

-treparemos por el muro usando chakra y nos refugiaremos en el barrio Uchiha- dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría por su seriedad

-a veces dices cosas coherentes- le dijo la peliroja

-perooo yo no se hacerlo- dijo apenada

*Caída al estilo anime de Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu*

-QUE?!- gritaron/ preguntaron

-Jejeje- decía nerviosa- ja tengo una idea- pensó malevolamente-no importa- dijo indiferente

-como que no importa? no puedes entrar así como así?- le dijo Karin

-quieres ver que sí?

-no te atreverías

-no me retes, pero tienes razon no lo haré así queee...- dijo volteando a ver a Sasuke y sonrió ampliamente

-ah eso sí que no- le reclamó la peliroja que comprendió

-nee Sasu-kun me ayudas sii?- le pregunto poniendo una cara de borreguito degollado

-hmp

-ok lo tomaré como un sí- dijo emocionada

-vaya te lo están quitando aunque nunca fue tuyo- dijo Suigetsu a Karin

-hagamoslo rápido- dijo Itachi

Todos se acercaron Sigilosamente hasta llegar a un costado de la entrada donde no podían detectarlos, comenzaron a trepar el muro y Sasuke se acerco ella y la cargo en su espalda, ella abrazo su cuello con sus brazos y cerro sus piernas entorno a su fuerte abdomen.

-Sasuke es más cálido de lo que creí - pensó-Sasu-kun porque no te negaste? Pudiste hacerlo

-no lo se- le respondió sinceramente- su tacto es muy cálido que extraño y Porque accedi a cargarla? Tal vez fue por... no no no- pensaba el azabache

Al terminar de subir el muro corrieron a través de la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta rumbo a la antigua casa de los Uchiha.

-iré a ver a la Hokague- dijo Christine cuando llegaron y los demás asintieron, salió de ahí y se apresuró pero cuando llegó se detuvo frente a la puerta con los nervios a mil- puedes hacerlo- se dijo así misma

**Espero les haya gustado comenten porfaaaa! Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima, tratare de no tardar y tranquilos que este fic lo terminare bueno me voy bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaa de nuevo les traigo un capitulo espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO 12: EXONERADOS**

La Hokague se encontraba leyendo los informes que habían llegado anteriormente, más de 2 meses desde que la secuestraron y no había rastro de la chica, los equipos deberían volver en cualquier momento, oyó el golpe en su puerta pidiendo permiso y creyendo que quizás fuese Shizune dio permiso.

-Shizune alguna noticia?- pregunto sin despegar la vista de los pergaminos

- Tsunade-sama- dijo una voz y no cualquiera

Alzó la vista y ahí estaba con una gran sonrisa tal como la recordaba con el cabello más largo y las curvas de su cuerpo desarrollándose, llevaba su bolsa al hombro y vestía un short corto rosa y un bluson blanco de tirantes.

-Christine- dijo sorprendida de verla ahí- estas bien? como llegaste? cuando?

-Tsunade-sama una pregunta a la vez

-quiero una explicación- exigió

-es una larga historia lo que pasó fue...

Así comenzó a contarle todo lo que pasó excepto claro lo de su poder, del sueño, y que los hermanos Uchiha estaban en la aldea

-imposible Itachi te ayudó a escapar, pero porque lo hizo el es un traidor igual que Sasuke- dijo incrédula

Christine fruncio el ceño y con un tono helado que sorprendido a la Hokague le respondió.

-no son traidores

-porque lo dices?

-recuerda que le dije que sabía ciertas cosas?- la Hokagueasintio- bueno pues mire- dijo sacando su lap y poniendola frente a ella.

-q... que?- estaba incrédula era imposible que Uchiha Itachi asesinara a su clan por una orden

-Tsunade-sama quiero que Itachi vuelva y sea exonerado de todo

-Christine aunque esto sea cierto será casi imposible hacer que vuelva yo te creo pero no será suficiente

-se lo ruego, mire tengo una idea llame a los consejeros y a Danzou

-pero para que?

-ellos saben esto y son los culpables le han mentido, confíe en mi por favor

-de acuerdo espero sepas lo que haces- dijo sería- SHIZUNE!- grito y la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pelinegra

-sí Tsunade-sama, eh? Christine-san!, estas a salvo- dijo feliz

-sí Shizune-san

-llama a los consejeros y a Danzou ahora- dijo la Hokague

-ahora mismo- dijo y salió corriendo

**MOMENTOS DESPUÉS**

-para que nos mandaste llamar Tsunade?- pregunto una anciana de nombre KoharuUtatane

-ustedes no han sido sinceros con migo

-de que hablas?- pregunto un anciano de nombre HomuraMitokado

-quiero saber la verdad de la masacre Uchiha- dijo en un tono que no admitía mentiras

-Itachi asesino al clan esa es la verdad- dijo un hombre con vendas en el rostro llamado DanzouShimura, el cual vio a Christine junto a la Hokague y supo que algo no iba bien

-MENTIRA!- grito Christine -eso es una vil mentira, ITACHI NO ASESINO AL CLAN SÓLO PORQUE SÍ!

-quién eres? Y como osas hablarnos así- dijo la anciana molesta

-yo? -pregunto en un tono sarcastico, señalandose a sí misma- quieren saber quién soy? Bien se los diré me llamó Christine y soy la sacerdotisa del fuego reencarnación de Mikuyo y su descendiente- les dijo y la vieron sorprendidos

-descendiente? Eso significa que...- pensó Tsunade

-eso es un cuento infantil no te atrevas a burlarte de nosotros- le dijo Danzou

-acaso tengo cara de que me importa lo que piensen? No verdad, además eso no es de lo que se habla ahorita, ustedes fueron los culpables de la Masacre Uchiha- dijo señalandolos- le ordenaron a Itachi acabar con su clan

-fue decisión del Hokague-se defendió Homura

-ja sí como no, sí exacto pero ustedes lo amenazaron y tuvo que ordenarselo (en mi Fic eso pasa así que no me maten Jejeje perdón continuémos), ustedes destruyeron a uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha

-tramaban un golpe de estado

-y lo único que se les pudo ocurrir fue exterminarlos? Que estupidez- azoto la mano en la mesa- deben pagar por eso

-no puedes probarlo- dijo Utatane desafiante

-a no? Quién dice que no- dijo cruzandose de brazos y enarco una ceja- puedo y lo haré, testificare al señor feudal le encantara saber esto

-tú testimonio no vale jamás estuviste ahí- dijo Danzou

-así que lo admiten- dijo furiosa la Hokague

-sí -respondió la consejera -pero no pueden hacer nada el feudal jamás las escuchara

-pero que tal a la persona que se lo ordenaron, creen que escuche a Itachi?yo pienso que sí- dijo sin dar su brazo a torcer

-es un criminal del libro bingo además pertenece a Akatsuki

-ya no el dejó la organización

-como estas tan segura?-pregunto Danzou

-porque yo misma estuve ahí, además con mi acusación y la de la Hokague es suficiente

-suficiente?-pregunto burlona -para que?

-para detenerlos e interrogarlos hasta presentar pruebas, Ibiki-san se divertira muchísimo con ustedes- dijo sombríamente

Danzou comprendió que no había salida y estaba por irse.

-no sirve de nada huir, no escapara, verdad Jiraiya-sama?

-cierto a donde pensabas ir Danzou?-pregunto apareciendo en una nube de humo y poniendole un brazo en los hombros- Christine toma tenías razon- dijo extendiendole unos cuántos pergaminos

-que es eso?- pregunto la Hokague

-es un itinerario de misiones secretas, con la firma de autorización del Hokague y firmas del consejo y de Danzou como testigos, esto servirá, se hundiran en la cárcel- dijo triunfante

-y de que te servirá eso?

-con esto pruebo su inocencia y el podrá volver

-"el"? pregunto Utatane- Itachi jamás volverá es un traidor

-NO LO ES!- grito furiosa- sí la aldea quiere que Sasuke vuelva el deberá hacerlo...- la puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendola

-q... que dijiste Christine-san?- pregunto un rubio impresionado, pudieron ver que tras el habían muchas personas

-Naruto...- dijo y le sonrió

-no volverán ninguno de esos traidores- dijo sería Koharu ignorando a Naruto y los demás

-no son traidores- dijo Christine amenazante ocasionando escalofrios en algunos- y quiero ver que lo evite- dio un pasó al frente y la vio desafiante- Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha regresaran a Konoha y serán exonerados y con estas pruebas y el testimonio de Itachi eso sucederá y ustedes se pudriran en la cárcel lo juro

-BASTA!- grito Tsunade- Shizune- llamó y acudió la pelinegra abriendose pasó entre la multitud- solicita una audiencia con el feudal y su consejo, DanzouShimura, KoharuUtatane y HomuraMitokado, permanecerán detenidos por conspiración contra la aldea- trono los dedos y un escuadrón de ambus apareció- serán vigilandos las 24 hrs y Danzou de nada te servirá haber pertenecido a la raíz llevenselos

Cuando salieron todos observaban impresionados a la chica.

-lo hice- se dijo a sí misma y sonrió ampliamente- cumplí mi promesa.

-Christine-san -dijo Tenten feliz y corrió a abrazarla

-sabía que volverías- dijo Ino

-Jiraiya tú lo sabía- dijo la Hokague molesta

-Jejeje sí ella me lo dijo, al principio no le creía pero accedi a buscar esos pergaminos y me lleve una gran sorpresa al saber que todo era cierto

-entonces Sasuke volverá cierto?- pregunto Naruto muerto de felicidad

-sí- dijo Christine más feliz

-aún no- dijo Tsunade y todos voltearon a verla

-porque?- pregunto Naruto

-debemos hayarlos, no será fácil y tiene que ser ya el testimonio de Itachi es vital

- cierto- dijo Asuma

-eso ya está solucionado- dijo Christine de repente

-a que te refieres?- interrogo la Hokague

-eh, am bueno -decía nerviosa- Jejeje

-Christine- dijo Tsunade sería

-ellos ya están en Konoha- soltó de golpe y todos abrieron los ojos como platos, Tsunade se cayó de la silla de la impresión

-QUE?! -gritaron todos

-d... de que hablas?- pregunto la Hokague mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio para levantarse

-aquí?- dijo Shizune en shock

-quiero una explicación- exigió

-puees conocí a Ita-kun cuando estaba secuestrada, le dije todo lo que sabía aunque al principio no me creyó pero accedió a ayudarme a escapar luego buscamos a Sasu-kun pero como el es taan terco no quiso escucharnos y pues pelearon y cuando se recuperaron Ita-kun le explicó todo y el decidió volver y bueno pues llegamos a la aldea y les dije que vendría a hablar con usted y ellos están esperando su respuesta

-Ita-kun -dijo Ino

-Sasu-kun -dijo Sakura

-tú sólo me dijiste que Itachi te ayudó a escapar- bramo la Hokague

-p... pero- decía en forma chibi y con lágrimas en los ojos- Tsunade-sama, como cree que llegué a salvo, sí no fuera por ellos y sus amigos no estaría aquí es Akatsuki quién me buscaba

-amigos? Que amigos

-ah pues son unos ninjas que Sasu-kun recluto, Karin-chan, Suigetsu-kun y Juugo-kun

-hay algo más que no me hayas dicho? -pregunto la Hokague tratando de controlarse

-eto -dijo poniendo una mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba -pues no eso es todo- dijo aún en forma chibi con una gran sonrisa

-bien traelos aquí debo hablar con ellos pero primero necesito sake, que esperas Christine traelos ya y ustedes pueden irse- dijo la Hokague a los demás

Los adultos se separaron de los novatos cuando salieron

-bueeno iré por ellos -dijo Christine mientras daba media vuelta

**Bien aquí el nuevo capitulo, me moria porque ambos Uchiha regresaran jejeje, no olviden comentar hasta la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola mis lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo**

**CAPITULO 13: NO LO DEJARE!**

Todos esperaban al pie de la torre Hokague, a lo lejos vieron a la chica que se acercaba con 5 personas más.

-es el Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura emocionada-

-e... está abrazándolo- dijo Ino incrédula

-ja no me dice nada- decía Christine burlona mientras abrazaba a Sasuke del brazo

-suelta a mi Sasukito- dijo una pelirroja jalándola

-da no lo haré Karin-chan Jajaja boba

Sakura se sintió molesta al ver a Christine de esa forma con Sasuke y más que el no le decía nada.

-es míooo- dijo pero Karin la jaló más fuerte- AH!- grito- Ita-kun, Karin-chan es malaaa- dijo soltando a Sasuke y corriendo con el- protegemeee- dijo llorando falsamente

-claro- respondió el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa torcida y pasó un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia el

Christine vio a los novatos a lo lejos corrió hacia ellos.

-chicos- dijo emocionada cuando llegó- Ita-kun, Sasu- kun vengan

-dios que sexi- pensó Ino cuando vio a Itachi llegar

-Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura sonriente- haz vuelto

-hmp- dijo indiferente volteó y vio a un rubio ojiazul saltando de alegría- Naruto- dijo y el chico no resistió más y salto abrazando al azabache

-sabía que volvería Teme

-oye- dijo y trato de quitárselo de encima, entonces oyó un click!, volteó y vio a Christine sonriendo- que hiciste? - le pregunto

-yo nada- dijo desviando la mirada nerviosa- porque piensas que hice algo?

-aja- dijo Suigetsu y le arrebató algo de las manos- Wow una foto de ellos abrazados

-oye Sui-kun es mío dámelo

-f... foto, Christine -la llamó y ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

-eto Jejeje, no te enojes Sasu-kun pero se veían taan lindos

-bórrala

-no

-hazlo

-buuu eres cruel- dijo inflando los cachetes

-vamos Sasuke déjala- intervino Itachi sonriendo

-está bien- dijo Sasuke para sorpresa de los novatos

-KYAH! Gracias Ita-kun- grito y corrió a el colgándose de su cuello- Sasu-kun no te enojes - le dijo con una gran sonrisa y corrió también a el colgándose de su cuello

-q... que está haciendo- pensó Sakura furiosa

-lo veo y no lo creo- susurro Ino a los novatos

-imposible ese es Sasuke- dijo Kiba

-vaya no lo puedo creer -dijo Naruto

-bueno chicos ellos son Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto y Sakura- dijo señalando a cada uno- y ellos son Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Itachi y bueno pues Sasuke

-hola- dijeron la mayoría al unísono

-Christine debemos hablar con la Hokague te veremos después está bien?- dijo Itachi y ella asintió- hasta luego- dijo a los novatos y caminando a la oficina de la Hokague seguido de los demás

-por kami- dijo Ino cuando se fueron- está guapísimo

-quién?- pregunto confundida

-ósea como que quién? obvio el hermano de Sasuke-kun

-ah, sí pues está muy guapo

-como lo hiciste?

-de que hablas Ino

-Sasuke-kun no te dijo nada cuando lo abrazaste y su hermano menos, como lo lograste?- pregunto y todos voltearon a Christine esperando su respuesta

-no hice nada, soy así con ellos desde que los conocí

-QUE?! -gritaron al unísono Ino y Sakura

-imposible debiste hacer algo ni Sakura que era su compañera de equipo logró eso- le dijo y la pelirosa se sintió más molesta

-Jejeje pues es la verdad

-Christine-san podemos hablar?- dijo Sakura sería

-claro Sakura-chan - dijo y ambas se alejaron

-tsss -dijo Tenten

-que sucede? -pregunto Shino

-vaya -dijo Hinata

-que cosa? -pregunto Kiba

-Wow esto será interesante -dijo Ino

-de que hablas? -pregunto Shikamaru

-entonces? -pregunto Hinata a Ino y Tenten

-sí -respondió la rubia

-pero que hará? -pregunto Tenten

-obvio no creen -dijo la rubia

-cierto -dijo la Hyuga

-de que demonios hablan -dijo frustrado el ojiperla

-ah sí lo siento -dijo Tenten

-lo que pasa es que Sakura-san está molesta -respondió Hinata

-de que? -pregunto Naruto

-es que ver a Sasuke-kun con Christine-san de esa forma y más que el no le dice nada le molesta y mucho más porque ella nunca ha logrado una cercanía así con el- dijo Ino

-y aquí lo curioso será la reacción de Christine-san- dijo Hinata

-porque? -pregunto Chouji

-Christine es muy amable y dulce pero cuando quiere algo lo consigue, y cuando se enoja se enoja ustedes lo vieron logró hacer que ellos regresaran a la aldea y no se dejó intimidar- dijo Tenten

-cierto -dijo Kiba

*Con las chicas*

-bien y de que quieres hablar Sakura-chan -dijo Christine sonriente mientras se detenían

_Inner: díselo_

_Sakura: pero cómo?_

_Inner: Sasuke-kun volvió y el es nuestro no puede llegar y quitárnoslo SHANAROO!_

_Sakura: sí ya se pero..._

_Inner: pero nada hazlo, tenemos años de conocerlo y ella semanas, no puede andar tras el suficiente hay con Ino-cerda_

_Sakura: de acuerdo lo intentaré_

-Sakura-chan? -la llamó sacándola de su discusión con su Inner

-eh? ah, sí Christine-san te quería agradecer por traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun

-jeje no es nada además yo quería ayudar a Ita-kun

_Inner: Ita-kun? Ja está enamorada de Itachi, genial wii!_

_Sakura: bueno eso resuelve las cosas_

_Inner: una menos Sasuke-kuna ya casi es nuestro ñaca ñaca, bien ahora dile que se aleje de el_

_Sakura: eh?_

_Inner: vamos solo díselo, si lo hará_

_Sakura: tienes razón Inner, Christine-san es una buena persona ella entenderá_

-quiero pedirte un gran favor- dijo la pelirosa sonriente

-seguro querrá que la ayude con Sasu-kun, buenooo yo lo quería pero he leído mucho fics y se que hacen buena pareja-pensó la castaña- claro dime-le dijo

-quiero que te alejes de Sasuke-kun-dijo aun sonriente

-eh? Espera espera que acaba de decir?-pensó confundida- disculpa no entiendo- le dijo

-mira como Itachi-kun regreso a la aldea con el, la venganza ya no existe y Sasuke-kun puede tener una vida normal, y yo quiero ser parte de ella, pienso tener una relación con el y quisiera que por favor no intervinieras en eso- dijo emocionada por la "relación"

-QUE?! QUIEN SE CREE, AL CARAJO NO LA AYUDARE- pensó furiosa- Sakura-chan no hare lo que me pides lo siento-dijo seria pero cuando dio vuelta para irse la pelirosa la tomo del brazo

-porque?

-porque eso no es decisión tuya-dijo zafándose de su agarre

-y porque no?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-porque para empezar tu y el no son nada

-Christine quiero que te alejes de el-dijo molesta

-no lo hare y fin de la discusión- dijo igual de molesta

-Sasuke-kun es mío yo lo he amado por años y tú lo acabas de conocer

-y?- con los brazos cruzados- tal vez lo conozcas de más tiempo pero yo lo conozco mejor

-MIENTES! -grito enojada

-no lo hago, además no cederé a tus caprichos Sakura

-Sasuke-kun será mío y tú vas a dejarlo- le ordenó

-primera: el no es de tú propiedad, y segunda: sí ni a la Hokague le he hecho caso, porque demonios crees que a ti sí

-chicas cálmense- intervino Lee que junto con todos los demás se había acercado al ver la situación

-aléjate de el- dijo la pelirosa dando un pasó al frente ignorando a los demás

-oblígame- le respondió desafiante dando también un pasó

-oh la dulce Christine se enamoró de el- dije burlona

-yo no estoy enamorada de nadie

-entonces porque sigues tras el?

-yo Jajaja no me hagas reír, la que siempre ha andado mendingándole algo de atención eres tú- dijo señalándola con su dedo- no te hizo caso hace años y Créeme eso no cambiara ahora

-el lo hará

-porque no te respetas a ti misma y sí te queda algo de dignidad te rindes Sakura

-dignidad? Mira quién habla no me digas que ya te olvidaste de el?- dijo y Christine abrió los ojos sorprendida

-cállate

-jugo contigo

-cállate

-jamás le interesaste

-no sabes nada- dijo con la mirada clavada en el piso y la voz entrecortada

-Sakura no lo digas- dijo Ino

-no lo valías nada para el

-NO SABES NADA!, ASÍ QUE CIERRA TÚ BOCOTA HARUNO!- grito interrumpiéndola y viéndola furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos, dio media vuelta y hecho a correr

-Christine-san espera- le dijo Kiba

PLAFF! Se oyó un fuerte golpe

-QUIÉN CARAJO TE CREES!- grito una pelirroja furiosa con la mano en alto por la bofetada que le dio a la pelirosa

-COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME!-

-NO, COMO TE ATREVES TÚ A HABLARLE ASÍ!

-Karin-chan -susurro Tenten sorprendida

-ESCUCHAME ROSADITA, TÚ NO SABES NADA, NO ERES QUIÉN PARA DECIRLE ESAS COSAS, LA QUE NO VALE NADA ERES TÚ!

-Karin bast...

-Naruto- dijo Ino callándolo con una mirada sería

-Karin que sucede- pregunto una voz tras ellos

-no es tú asunto- dijo Sakura

-sí lo es, sólo te digo una cosa no le vuelvas a hablar así o yo misma te cerrare la boca

-me estas amenazando

-tómalo como se te de la gana y no me importa sí la Hokague es tú maestra- dijo y volteó a ver al dueño de la voz- Suigetsu, Juugo no le comenten nada a Sasuke-kun y a su hermano de esto

-estas segura?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-sí acaban de llegar y no es bueno que tengan problemas, ya saben como son no sobre protectores con Christine

-Karin-chan- le hablo Tenten al ver que estaba por irse, y Sakura sonrió internamente creyendo que le reclamaría

-que?- dijo aún molesta

-iré contigo no conoces la aldea y creo que sedonde está

La pelirroja asintió y ambas fueron a buscar a la chica.

-Sakura cómo pudiste, ella confío en nosotras y tú que haces? Lo gritas a los 4 vientos, este mal- dijo Ino y se fue tras las demás

-Sakura-chan -le hablo la ojiperla y todos voltearon a verla -me decepcionas- dijo negando con la cabeza y también se fue

Todos veían a Sakura, algunos molestos por tratar así a Christine y otros confusos.

-donde están Christine y Karin- pregunto alguien y los chicos voltearon

-ah Sasuke, fue un largo viaje y fueron a descansar, las chicas las acompañaron- respondió Suigetsu

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, hasta que Chouji invitó a todos a comer barbacoa para celebrar y todos aceptaron aunque alguno más de fuerza que de ganas.

**Aquí termina el capítulo de esta semana, como ven Sakura esta furiosa por la cercanía de la prota con los hermanos Uchiha…. bueno con Sasuke-kun.**

**Mis queridos lectores estoy mega triste por el poco éxito que ha tenido esta historia en esta página y siendo sincera no lo entiendo pues en otra pagina tiene mucho existo y ahí tengo publicado hasta el capitulo 25, además que solo la actualizo cada mes, bueno pero no estén tristes que no pienso borrarla, pues se que aunque son pocos hay personas que leen la historia, en fin hasta la próxima semana y no olviden comentar un beso.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mis lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo**

**Hikari-Moonlight: Hola nena, gracias por leer y por comentar, y me alegra que la historia te guste mucho, y tranquila que todas las criticas son bien recibidas, se que mi ortografía es horrible y créeme que aun trabajo en ello, gracias por leer y tomare en cuenta todas tus criticas, gracias y espero te guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**_NOTA:_**

**_Si son fans de Sakura les advierto que no le ira muy bien en este capítulo._**

**_Como se abran dado cuanta soy anti "sasusaku", han sido advertidos._**

**CAPITULO 14: CONFESION**

Cuando todos comenzaron a caminar, Sakura espero y cuando tuvo una oportunidad se le acerco.

-Sasuke-kun podemos hablar- dijo con voz nerviosa

El azabache la vio indiferente.

-me adelantare te veo haya- dijo Itachi y dejó a su hermano con la pelirosa

El cielo estaba teñido de naranja y las primeras estrellas de la noche se asomaban, caminaron hasta una parte de la aldea, era donde había dejado inconsciente a Sakura cuando partió de la aldea.

-y bien que quieres? -dijo en un tono aburrido

-yo... bueno- trataba de decir con la cara completamente roja

-sí no vas a decir nada me voy

-Sasuke-kun espera- respiro profundamente y lo vio fijamente- te amo- dijo

_Inner: al fin lo sabe wii! (Decía con ojos brillantes y saltando emocionada)_

_Sakura: Jejeje sí_

_Inner: Sakura no lo arruines este momento lo hemos esperado_

_Sakura: por supuesto que no ahora sólo hay que esperar su respuesta_

_Inner: ja Ino-cerda se morirá de envidia cuando sepa que el sexi de Sasukito es nuestro novio Aww! *baba*_

-Eso es todo- dijo con una ceja alzada

-eh?, p... pero, tú no me amas?- pregunto sorprendida

-no

-comprendo, bueno que te parece sí lo intentamos?- pregunto con una nueva esperanza

-no

Sasuke dio vuelta y empezó a caminar tranquilamente haciendo caso omiso de que Sakura había comenzado a llorar, de nuevo.

-porque? -pregunto en un susurro lleno de dolor, el Uchiha se detuvo y volteó- porque?- repitió con la voz quebrada

-Sakura, jamás he sentido nada por ti, ni siquiera te he visto como compañera de equipo, para mi siempre has sido una molestia, yo nunca podré corresponder tus sentimientos

No pudo más el dolor era muy grande y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-p... pero- trato de decir pero la interrumpió

-eres terca, antes de irme te lo deje claro y no te lo metiste en la cabeza, te creaste falsas esperanzas y creíste que cuando regresara sentiría algo por ti, que absurdo tú espera fue una completa estupidez

Cada palabra se clavaba como un kunai en su corazón y lo destrozaba lenta y dolorosamente, pero entonces lo comprendió, tomo fuerzas y se levanto con los puños apretados.

-ahora qué?- pregunto con una ceja arqueada

-tú quieres a alguien?- pregunto viéndolo fijamente y el Uchiha abrió ligeramente los ojos pero recuperó la compostura

-no es de tú incumbencia-siseo

-quién?- exigió

-Haruno no te interesa

-Ino?- pregunto y Sasuke gruño- Hinata?- otro gruñido- Tenten?-un gruñido más- Karin?- gruño más fuerte

_Inner: no kami dime que no es quién creo- decía incrédula_

-Ch... Christine?- pregunto y el Uchiha no dijo nada- NO!- grito

-Haruno lo repetiré una vez más no es de tú incumbencia- dijo en un tono helado

-no puedes quererla Sasuke-kun, no lo permitiré

El Uchiha la vio de una manera que nunca creyó posible, era una mirada de amenaza, de muerte.

-hmp- dijo y se tranquilizo

-porque ella? porque? y... yo te he amado desde niña, y ella aparece de repente y tú...

-ella es más madura aunque no lo parezca, ella me comprende, ha estado sola a diferencia de ti, ella me devolvía lo que creí perdido, me dio otra oportunidad, y ella al igual que mi hermano se han convertido en mi motivo de vida, tú jamás serás como ella, ese es el porque

Dio media vuelta y se marchó de ahí dejando a una pelirosa conmocionada.

-ella, Christine- escupió el nombre y apretó los puños- esto no se quedará así- prometió molesta Sakura

* * *

-BASTA!- grito una pelirroja

-compréndela Karin-chan- dijo Ino

-no, ya es suficiente debe dejar de llorar- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes- vas a permitir que era te trate así

-y... yo

-escucha Christine tú- dijo señalándola- eres la única rival que aceptare para obtener a Sasuke-kun

-eh? -dijo dejando de llorar y volteó a verla -Sasu-kun?

-exacto sí sigues llorando significa que no eres rival para mi

-espera crees que yo?-dijo incrédula - no no no- dijo agitando la cabeza a ambos lados- yo no soy tú rival, es Ino ella no yo

-ha? -dijo la pelirroja y fulmino a la rubia con la mirada

-yo... bueno- decía Ino nerviosa

-TÚ TAMBIÉN!- grito Karin

-no, claro que no admito que está muy bien pero yo ya lo supere

-bien- dijo Karin

-Wow- dijo Christine de mejor humor sonriendo

-al fin- dijo Ino

-es un alivio- dijo Hinata

-has vuelto a sonreír- dijo Tenten

-gracias chicas son geniales

-lo se- dijeron Ino y Karin al unísono

-entonces que harás ahora?- pregunto Hinata y Christine clavo la mirada en el piso

-ella fue muy cruel, no lo se, hablaré con ella después cuando todo este más tranquilo

**Bien creo que ya quedo claro que siente Sasuke por la prota y que karin y ella se llevan bien.**

**Buenoo espero comentarios para saber si les gusto este capitulo, hasta la próxima chau!**


End file.
